<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Force Multiplied by LeviLee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679231">Force Multiplied</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLee/pseuds/LeviLee'>LeviLee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Contest Entry, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Drama, Dungeons &amp; Dragons References, F/F, M/M, Other, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLee/pseuds/LeviLee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromache, a half-orc from the Scythian tribe, travels in hopes of finding her captured friend and partner. After both have been cursed by the same bout of immortality, Quynh fell into greedy hands and was lost. Andy has run down to the only sensible option she has left: following these invisible connections hopefully to answers waiting on the other side. She meets a group in her same predicament and gains allies in the search for Quynh. Teamed up with a human rogue, an elf archer, a tielfing bard and a halfling paladin, the barbarian Andy might gain more trouble than before.... but she will also gain a family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Old Guard Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for Big Bang Old Guard 2021. Story written myself and the artwork was graciously provided by my partnered artist fereldenturnip.tumblr.com. I love and appreciate their work so much, so feel free to check them out! I made the decision to split this into two parts, since it turned out to be much longer than anticipated. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/nWIttll">
    
  </a>
</p><p>The tavern fell silent when she stepped through the door, the patrons drawn towards the tall, intimating figure looming in the doorway. Some even glanced down as soon as they looked, but didn't take a chance to be the first to make a sound again. The newcomer’s face remained unreadable; more unsettling to those that did not know what to think or how to react. </p><p>Andromache was used to getting ogled like this by now. Orcs stayed in the West and North, mostly. Seeing one so far East was rare. Plus, the rumors, myths and maybe half truths about Half Orc tribes flew quicker than birds themselves. People were generally afraid of Orcs… which Andromache didn't mind people being afraid of her. She just hoped this place wouldn't be another "we don't serve your kind" racist bullshit kind of establishment. She had been through too many of those, never really getting quite used to that bit of her travels.</p><p>The silence prevailed as she stepped through the door. Her leather boots seemed to be the loudest sound in the room as she crossed towards the bar, a heavy weariness holding control of every onlooker. Andromache could only wonder what this lot was more focused on: her fur and leather attire? Her pale green skin, like moss on a swamp tree? Or how lean muscle rippled under that green skin as she strode across the floor? Maybe her hair, sides shaved and the rest a dark, braided rope that moved freely at the small of her back? Or… probably more likely, the great axe that was strapped across her back, in the shape of her own clan's sigil.</p><p>Andromache reached the bar front and looked down at the barkeep. She shifted her jaw a little to pop it, one protruding lower tusk sliding against her upper lip. The dwarf behind the counter, elevated by some raised platform for him behind the bar, sniffed at her like she smelled sour. She responded by lifting an arm and giving herself a sniff, before lowering her arm with a trivial look back at the dwarf. </p><p>"Do I smell that bad? I did have a bath three days ago." </p><p>Oof, the silence seemed to thicken to the point that even her chest felt tight. The tension eased up when the dwarf let out a growl of a laugh. "What'll ye be havin'?" Thank the gods, if they existed, for finding another good place to wait.</p><p>The silence shattered all at once. It was subdued from what she heard before stepping inside, but the dwarf seemed to give some ease to the patrons. She still felt eyes on her, which she would be weary of in return. </p><p>"Ale." She pulled out a gold piece and slid it across the counter towards him. </p><p>"Aye, but it's only-"</p><p>"Five ales. And keep them coming until that settles the tab," Andromache said before retrieving another gold coin and holding it up. "And we might replenish it… if there is a meeting..." </p><p>The dwarf's face crinkled as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Expecting… more friends?" </p><p>"I don't know about friends…" she murmured before feeling the friendliness in the barkeep slowly seeping away. "There won't be any trouble." Maybe, but she had to make some kind of false promise or get thrown out. "We just aren't… very acquainted yet. That's why I am waiting for them here. I'll be happy to reimburse you of any damages if they happen." </p><p>The dwarf sputtered, opening his mouth to say more. The orc barbarian slapped a second coin down and pat the bar top a couple times. "Five ales," she repeated before she turned on her heel and made her way to a round table tucked in the corner by a window. </p><p>Andromache settled in the chair, tapping long nails on the wooden surface. Eyes reminiscent of two frozen pools kept a still gaze at the tavern door. She only broke the watch to look at the person delivering the ales to the table. Not the dwarf, but a human barmaid who looked uneasy as she set the tankards down. Andromache relaxed in her chair and smiled at the woman softly. </p><p>"Thanks. Appreciate it." Uncertainty struggled in the woman's face and Andromache gave her a playful wink. She was free to interpret it how she wished, friendly or flirty. Andromache was open to either direction herself. The barmaid's cheeks flushed a deep pink before she nodded and scurried back to the bar. Andromache caught her looking shyly back over her shoulder once as she went. The orc woman clucked her tongue, amused. </p><p> </p><p>Though, the woman and whoever passed in and out of town were her only amusements for three days. Andromache wasn't sure how long it would be, or if she would be meeting them here at all, just like the towns before. This was the fourth tavern she had lingered at while performing odd jobs and quests in between stays for the coin she was so quickly spending. It was the same pattern every time: waiting for hours on end then out and about in the town before returning to start the process once more. </p><p>On the third and final day she planned to stay, Andromache walked in as time creeped into the later hours. She slipped the shoulder strap holding her axe over her head, sitting and resting it beside her against her chair as she had done many times before. She locked eyes with a newer patron nearby, catching the greedy look just before it melted into fear. </p><p>"Fair warning? Don't." She let that sink in for him, simple but with a growl in her throat that had him downing his drink and going to sit at the bar instead.</p><p>By now, the tavern was getting used to her presence. The barmaid brought out the usual round when she saw Andromache come in. The regular patrons even anticipated the latest hour, when the orc gave up, handed out the untouched drinks and went up to bed. Andromache nursed one of today's tankards wistfully. She heaved it up and took a deep swig, pulling it away with her nose scrunched up. Cheap, bitter swill and yet she kept ordering and drinking it. She was probably going to drink her fill tonight just to dampen the hard knot in her chest and drown the hopelessness of reaching yet another town without answers. </p><p>Losing her companion was one of the reasons she was so keen to follow the four mental threads that tugged on her soul and begged her to follow, but she was starting to lose faith in the only option she had left. She could wander blindly to the East capital, where she had never been, and search out Quynh herself but… there was a reason these four threads extended from her, vibrating with life. Andromache had wandered around enough to realize the tension tightened and loosened wherever she moved, which is why she started to stay a short while in places where the threads were the tightest. She hoped whoever or whatever could feel it too and was following it like she was… maybe even cursed as well by the same unknown source that led to this trouble in the first place. Somehow, There seemed too many questions in her head for everything to be answered just by what waited at the end of each string. </p><p>Andromache inclined her head lazily when she heard the door open, as she had done a dozen times over without an outcome. A human walked through the doors, which wasn’t unusual in a place where humans were the majority. But one thread attached to Andromache went rigid as he stepped in. The patrons paid the human male little mind as he stepped in, which made it easy for him to swipe a coin purse off the belt of a departing patron. No one else noticed, but Andromache. She lifted a brow and straightened up expectantly, feeling the thread tug and pull along with every swaggered step the man took. The man himself, rugged face full of scruff and lack of sleep, had intelligence buried into those tired eyes. Her gaze followed his strides, unwavering when he came to a sudden stop. The thread felt tight enough to snap when he finally turned his head to look her right in the eyes. And then it did snap, breaking and crumbling away as if it never even existed. The stranger started to make his way over. Andromache felt as if a small weight had dropped out of her chest when it happened, and she subconsciously lifted a hand over her sternum. The human's hands slipped into his pockets and his shoulders hunched in a distrusting stance. He reached the table and slipped into the chair across from her. He broke the gaze to eye the mugs of ale in the center of the table. </p><p>"May I?"</p><p>"Awfully polite, for a thief," Andromache commented, more amused than accusing. He looked up wearily and she only nodded her head towards the ale. A silent promise that she wasn't going to rat him out. There was a shadow of amusement over him as well as he reached for the ale and brought it to him. </p><p>“Awfully polite, for a barbarian.” They made intense eye contact for a moment before both broke out into unfettered grins. </p><p>“I think I like you already. Mr...,” Andromache commented, raising her own drink in toast. </p><p>“You can call me Booker. For now.” He raised his own in return. </p><p>“Andromache,” she offered, before they both drank a few large gulps down together. When the tankards hit the table again, Booker wordlessly tried to pronounce her name, before swiftly giving up on getting it right. "I might butcher your name many times, as beautiful as it is. Can I call you Andy?"</p><p>The Orc let an amused chortle free from her throat. “I think I’m really going to like you.”</p><p>A couple patrons filtered in and out before Andy felt her chest tug with the bobbing of another thread. She could see Booker felt it too, as he lifted his head from the ale he was nursing and stared stone-gazed towards the door. The clatter and chatter dipped as the newcomer crossed the threshold, not returning to its previous level as it had with Booker's arrival. There was even a hush over some of the patrons closer to the door; those close enough to see the dark stains in his cloak and on his sleeve for what they really were. His cowl was pulled up over his nose and his hood obscured his head and temple, but Andy recognized the eagle eyes of a High Elf anywhere. Andy could hear the barkeep clearing his throat with a wet rumble before he spoke, </p><p>“We don’t want any trouble.” The dwarf glanced very quickly towards Andy and her companion, wondering if this was one of hers. She shrugged, but the thread's pull was more than telling that this stranger indeed was. Great, so she had a thief and a… cutthroat?</p><p>The tall man pulled the hood back and pushed the cowl away from his mouth. He was all pretty, sharp features: hawkish nose, delicately long and pointed ears, chiseled jawline. His eyes were two small windows of stained glass in a temple, but Andy wasn’t so sure she would find the gods behind them. </p><p>“No trouble,” he spoke, his words tickled with a gentle accent. “I had a bad run in with a fiend… on the road.” The words turned brittle as he finished and shattered at his feet. “A child of darkness. It was taken care of.”</p><p>Patrons eyed the fine wooden longbow on his back, paired with a woven quiver and clean feathered arrows. The greed in their eyes had its share of fear: no one was going to try to rob him. Booker shifted beside Andy, eyeing the bow hungrily. Okay, most of the people in this room weren’t going to try to rob him. The air thickened until the dwarf gave a stiff nod, which the elf returned more freely. </p><p>"Fiend on the road, huh?" Booker spoke, low into the rim of his drink. Andy wasn't sure if he was talking to her or just to himself. "How true is that statement, I wonder?" </p><p>Andy shrugged regardless and looked back over in time to see the elf approaching them. The thread between them snapped just like before. The elf had a hard look fixed on his face as he approached, though it melted as he regarded each at the table with a long, studying gaze, brilliant eyes boring into them. He didn't pull up a chair right away. Andy thought she would see distrust behind those stain-glassed eyes, but they started to fall soft. He knew that he was supposed to be here, whatever the reason be. It had been the same unspoken need driving Andy from town to town. The elf finally lowered himself into a seat, removing his most cumbersome gear.  </p><p>"Grab yourself a pint--" Andy started and the elf shook his head. </p><p>"No, thank you. I don't really drink." </p><p>Andy searched his features again for any mistrust, for any hidden expressions that he thought they may have poisoned the ale. Nothing. The same went for her too. She was sitting between a thief and a bloody-cloaked elf, and she felt completely at ease. At least, he seemed to be at ease at the table, though his eyes were restless for glances at the door. Andy wasn’t going to pry, at least not at the moment.</p><p>"Andromache, or I guess you can call me Andy." Andy introduced. She waited a beat for the human to also introduce himself to the elf, but he was currently too busy making sure his pint was empty. "And this is Booker." </p><p>Booker lowered the tankard to the table with a small thud and nodded in greeting. </p><p>The elf straightened up, glancing between the two curiously, before offering his own name. "Nícolo." </p><p>"Nícolo," Andy repeated. It was a bit of a mouthful, but her name wasn't exactly easy to swallow either. Nícolo seemed to be thinking along the same lines, a ghost of a smile picking up on his lips. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Nicky," Booker chimed in, exercising his nickname skill easily. </p><p>Andromache's own smile lifted to the surface, her tusk causing her lip to pucker up just a little. "Can we call you Nicky?"</p><p>"I kind of like it," Nicky commented before giving her a light nod.  </p><p>They both shifted their gazes on Booker who lifted a brow humorously. "You can still call me Booker." </p><p>For a moment all three were smiling, as if they had known each other their whole lives. They caught themselves sinking into that false familiarity and all three stubborn asses dropped the smiles and averted their gazes to other interesting things; like the splintering at the edge of the table, or the grimy wall. Or, in the elf’s case, the door to the tavern.</p><p>The table dropped into an uncomfortable silence for a few excruciating seconds. Booker cleared his throat and helped himself to the denied drink. </p><p>"So," Booker started. "If we are able to find each other like this… then that means we are in the same… sticky situation?"</p><p>Nicky swept his eyes around their surroundings nervously, as if someone could be spying on their conversation. Though the patrons seemed to be doing their best to ignore the growing group of misfits. "Seems so…"</p><p>There was a change in his mood as he looked back at Andy. It was somewhat darkened, shadowed over with a layer of angered ice. She could tell it wasn't directly to anyone at this table when Nicky took a few solid seconds to glare again towards the door. </p><p>"Expecting someone?" Andy asked, feeling it was best to pry into why Nicky was acting so strangely. Or, maybe this was just how he was. Her hand still twitched for her axe as she held that urge to brandish it back, until she had good reason to have it at her side.</p><p>Nicky wrinkled his nose with disgust. "Unfortunately." He saw Andy's gaze heavy on him, a silent demand in that look to not keep anything from her. He felt compelled to comply. "I had thought… had denied the possibility that it wasn't just a guidance from my god. But if it is the same connection… that means the fiend is not dead after all." </p><p>Booker sat up a little straighter, his attention now pulled away from the ale he was gulping down. </p><p>"When you say fiend, do you mean--" Booker's words were sluggish enough to be cut off by the front door swinging loudly forward before he finished. </p><p>A cloaked figure with colorful garb hidden underneath stepped briskly inside and the door swung shut again. He let the hood of his cloak drop away to reveal half curled horns like a ram’s, dark coiled hair pulled back with a tie, and skin a reddish-rust in tone. He would have looked like a fun guy, a very noticeable bard with all his adornments and motley cloth, if it wasn't for the dark stains on his clothes and his broken lute in his hand… and the fiery look of vengeance burning in his eyes. He strolled up towards the bar without hesitation, passing greetings and brief smiles to anyone nearby. The thread between him and the group was tight but relentless. </p><p>"Excuse me," the tiefling started, mood snapping into a more pleasant, cheerful aura and tone. At least, that was probably what he wanted them to see. Andy knew the feeling of anger boiling inside and threatening to burn your entire body and whoever was too close. The barkeep's eyes flickered to the man's chest and widened, then darted back up. "I need some food, just bread and cheese, and-"</p><p>"Ye looking for a certain group?" It was a wild guess from the barkeep, seeing as the others had come in just as troubling a fashion. </p><p>The tiefling lifted his eyebrows. "I am, at least I think so." He put a gold piece on the countertop and grinned. "Please, keep what is leftover. I appreciate every tavern and its willingness to accept those like myself." </p><p>The barkeep took a moment to study the bloodied tiefling again. Questions seemed to melt on his tongue as he also observed the gold piece. He eyed the man's chest again. "Do you need… a healer?"<br/>
The tiefling blinked before looking down at himself. "Oh. No, No. I assure you, I am well."</p><p>"Well… thank you. We'll get that right out… and a round of ales. It's on the orc lady over there."</p><p>Andy could feel the tiefling searching for the string, letting it guide his gaze towards their table. Andy lifted her chin and nodded briefly in greeting, just as the thread broke between them. She noticed the elf had lowered his head as she raised hers. His shoulders were knit so tightly, the muscles of his neck strained with that dark ice he held in his expression. The tiefling turned and approached with a chipper grin, Andy's eyes trailing down the same path as the dwarf's. They landed on the stain of blood, flowering downward and soaked into his shirt. The ripped hole of his tunic showing toned skin underneath, and not a mess of a wound that one would expect. He shouldn't have even been able to walk towards them, so very alive. </p><p>Andy connected the pieces quickly, between the tiefling's appearance and Nicky avoiding his eye and darkly brooding. Her eyes flickered to Booker, who was watching the two cautiously. Even with a belly already sloshing with ale, his mind and eyes were sharp. He knew as well as Andy, this could be a fight in the wrong place. </p><p>When the tiefling stopped before them, he opened his mouth to speak as he perused the table. The second those warm eyes fell on Nicky, they nearly burned up. Andy was on her feet the split second before the bard erupted, grabbing Nicky by his cloak and pulling him from his chair. They had whipped out their daggers, each blade intent on the other's throat. </p><p>"Hey! Hey!" Andy shouted before the bartender could. "Don't start trouble here!" </p><p>"This bastard tried to kill me-" </p><p>"I was doing my duty--"</p><p>"Is your duty to be a murdering prick--"</p><p>"I'll gut you, you creature--" </p><p>"You already did---"</p><p>Andy snatched up her axe and brandished it before them. They paused and eyed the intimidating weapon. </p><p>"Now. You both are going to sit down and play nice, or I'll gut the both of you!" </p><p>They both considered their options. The tiefling finally let go of the elf's coat and shoved Nicky away from him. Nicky, in return, spat at his back as he turned away. </p><p>"Hey. I said enough," Andy growled again. Nicky begrudgingly dropped himself back in his seat. The bard stalked over to an open chair at the table, which was coincidentally by the elf, and pulled it around between Andy and Booker. He sat but never moved his gaze off of the elf across from him. Andy waited until they were settled, gripping the handle of her axe tightly, as a warning that she would not hesitate if they started up again. The two finally averted their eyes from each other, the tiefling keeping his focus on the other two at the table. Nicky busied himself with watching the tavern door. Andy lowered herself back into her seat, but kept her axe by her side. She was aware of the eyes on them all, and gave the onlookers a stony stare that had them minding their own business again. </p><p>While Andy readied herself to speak, Booker jumped in with an inquisitive purr in his tone. “Guessing that you two were drawn like all of us to each other… Did you not think you were meant to find each other? For reasons other than killing, of course.”</p><p>Nicky was very interested in staring down the door, while the tiefling finally zoned in on the avoiding elf. Feeling those dark eyes on him, Nicky looked back across the table and returned the stare. </p><p>Booker looked between the two, and let out a loud laugh. Andy swore that half of the tavern customers jumped at the noise.</p><p>“So, let me guess what you thought. Divine guidance?”</p><p>Nicky pursed his lips tightly and the tiefling lifted a hand to scratch at the base of his horn, a little embarrassed. </p><p>“Yes," the bloodied bard responded. "I felt the pull but… I didn’t know what it was. Then the first person I reach at the end of that tug happens to be…”</p><p>“An abomination?” finished Nicky, look setting a chill over the entire table. The tiefling’s eyes blazed. </p><p>“Difference in race seems a silly quarrel when you’re both in the exact same circumstance regardless,” Andy broke in.</p><p>The two didn’t say a word. Andy watched the gears turn as they mulled over what she said. She couldn’t tell how they were processing the information, but they both had an undeniable intelligence about them. Whichever way they chose to move forward with that thought process, Andy didn’t care as long as it didn’t jeopardize the mission she wanted to accomplish. </p><p>Another round was brought over, Booker claiming one quickly. The barmaid started to gather up their empty tankards as Booker steadied his gaze on the bardic tiefling. </p><p>“Now that we’ve settled down, what do we call you, good sir?” Booker finished off the sentence with a heavy gulp of his new ale. </p><p>The bard glanced between Andy and Booker, as if for permission, and Andy gestured openly to the drinks just delivered. He nodded a “thank you” and slid one over to him. </p><p>“Yusuf-Al Kaysani,” he replied, smiling at Booker’s look as the other man tried to take in his name. “But throughout my travels, I have gotten used to people calling me Joe.”</p><p>“Joe it is,” Booker said, raising his mug in cheer. Joe lifted his in return and they both drank. </p><p>“If you didn’t have a nickname, Booker here would have given you one anyway,” Andy commented with a crooked grin shifting her top lip under the obtrusion of her visible incisor. </p><p>Booker smiled and did another cheers for himself, whether actually appreciated the joke or just giving himself an excuse to drink more. The conversation fell into a pit of silence. Andy finally started working at her ale to flush out the quiet between them all. The tavern and patrons around them were lively, vocal, full of noise. And yet, she felt a little trapped in this solidary bubble of the muted group. </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/yIIc7HC">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Well… Andy wasn’t sure if the silence was awkward or comforting. At least, no one was trying to walk away. Which told Andy that they were at least at one understanding with the invisible tethers once between them and their strange circumstance. She felt that they too noticed the final tightened string waiting to be broken.. And she hoped they felt the one she had long lost with Quynh. The next round arrived, accompanied by the food Joe had asked for. They drank their ales, four pairs of eyes searching their surroundings and flickering towards the entrance of the tavern. Joe shared some of the food with Booker. Or moreso… Booker helped himself and Joe allowed it. Andy studied her destined companions before her. </p><p>Booker sunk heavily in his chair, drinking just as heavily and not afraid to drink up Andy's coin. She drank in excess too, more so since she lost her original companion, but he seemed married to the drink. The way his hand gripped the metal tankard as if someone might snatch it away told Andy a lot about his habits. She worried her lip with her bottom set of teeth. Was she really planning on asking a drunk to help her find Quynh?</p><p>And then, there were the two budding “lovebirds” glaring daggers every time their glances crossed each other while sweeping the room. Andy still couldn’t believe their first instinct was to kill each other when their thread snapped tight between them before reaching the tavern. When one submitted to looking away, however, Andy caught the tiefling tracing the elf’s fine jawline with his gaze. And another instance, when Yusuf broke the glare this time, the elf let his own trickle down the other’s chest. Interesting reactions for two folk who were both waiting to slit the other’s throat. She wondered what kind of complications two quarreling allies would bring to her.</p><p>"So?" Andy started, running her thumb up and down along the handle of the tankard. “How’d it happen? The first time you came back?” She had no idea how to describe it, other than just coming back from the dead. Many religions across the lands have said that the only things that come back to life are those that are bad or are not whole anymore. But, she felt the same as she had before, at least apart from the emptiness of losing Quynh. Her and her partner had felt invigorated… but not any different.</p><p>Booker snorted a laugh. "Nothing worthwhile for me. Ended up falling down a cliff side after taking a late night walk. Argument with… my family. When I popped back up, thinking it was a second chance… Well, I did not think the amount of arguments would grow like they did. " Even as the others watched him, awe tickling their jaws, he finished off his ale and set the container back down with a heavy thunk. “This second chance, or third, or however many feels more like a curse than anything else.”</p><p>Nicky and Joe nodded, in rhythm with each other. The accidental coordination had them dropping back into their glaring contest. </p><p>Booker looked at Andy, contemplating and finishing with one more statement. "But. something drew us together, and I think for good reason." </p><p>Andy nodded stiffly. “I think so too.” She looked to Nicky next. "And you?"</p><p>Nicky adjusted in his seat, parting his lips to speak. “Killed… by one of his own blood out of pure amusement,” said Nicky, jerking a chin towards the tiefling. Joe seemed to bristle and his tail wove into a tight coil like a snake ready to strike. </p><p>“The same,” Joe rumbled in a low growl. “Elves tried to take our city. I was cut down eagerly.” Nicky and Joe locked in a glare again, both challenging the other to question the validity of their responses. No doubt thinking their own kind could do no wrong as they claimed.</p><p>Eyes finally shifted onto Andy, which she interpreted as a sign to tell her origin story of the strange curse. Andy finally set her axe down again and moved her other hand away from the tankard. “It happened to… my closest friend before it hit me. Her name was… is Quynh. I had no idea why, but she kind of vanished after an incident. No body to be found, but the amount of blood... “ She paused and licked her lips nervously. “I was so sure she was dead. And then I was struck down in battle by a spear right through my belly. Somehow came up alive and was banished by my tribe. I went to hide myself, as I then realized she must have done the same. And this time… I could feel her. I knew where she was and… that maybe we were more similar than we originally thought.” Andy paused, chin tilting downward as the memories played in her head like a bardish performance. "We travelled, just us two, taking quests and… enjoying each other's company. But, secrets aren't long kept from the Lords of this land…"</p><p>Everyone was staring more intently, their own stories playing in their minds at the mention of the Lords. Most common folk had suffered one way or another under the iron grip of an entitled Lord. </p><p>"One found out about us… tracked us... And… whatever bond led me to her was gone after we met. So, I had lost her without any hope of finding her when they took her."</p><p>The silence fogged over them again, but not as awkward as it was somber. It was Booker who finally parted the curtain and spoke up. “And this lord will want to take us too.” </p><p>Andy nodded and Booker leaned back in the chair, disinterested for the first time with the alcohol since he sat down. “The lords know you exist because of this, I am sure. But they don’t know we exist,” he continued.</p><p>Joe and Nicky caught each other’s eye again, too caught up in this observation to focus on their animosity towards each other.. Andy’s lips curled into a scowl that showed her more hidden incisors and Booker looked back rigidly. </p><p>“And you’re comfortable with the absolute that they won’t find you?” questioned Andy. Her shoulders pulled back, spine straightened up as her eyes bore into the human. Even sitting and half her height, she was intimidating. Booker didn’t scoot back, but didn’t exactly lean forward again either. </p><p>At the crest of a fight, the elf inserted an inquiry of his own. “Have you considered that they have ways to find us?” he brought up, looking between Andy and Booker while his intellect guided him on. “Like how the lord found them?”</p><p>“Who is to say they already don't know of our existence the second we are reborn?”</p><p>Nicky was surprised to hear the tiefling agree with him. Nicky slouched with little discomfort, Andy catching the flush rushing up his ears as he murmured low under his breath. “Rebirth… That is fitting.” Joe definitely heard him as he propped his elbow up and let his chin rest in his palm, acting like he could care less what the elf said… and Andy caught his reddish brown skin getting more red across the bridge of his nose. Andy was interested in what would happen when they travelled together. IF they did end up wanting to join her. She hadn’t really gotten to that question, but Booker was on it before she could.</p><p>“And you want us to help get her back, right? Because we may be able to feel her. What would be in it for us?”</p><p>“For starters, not getting captured,” Andy interjected. This time, Booker seemed to shrink back from her, seeing that every challenge he made was always met. Yet, he didn’t look terrified. His lilypad eyes held a quiet admiration, or as Andy viewed it when the edges of his eyes relaxed and his lips smoothed into the faintest form of a smile.</p><p>"Can you… feel her?" Andy ventured and Booker glanced around the table, searching for confirmation from the others. Nicky was the one to speak. </p><p>"Before meeting the three of you, I felt one tight pull for each and still a fourth… and then one that has not tightened since I started travelling. No matter the direction." The others only nodded, answering Andy silently; They felt the same, Andy thought forlornly, that lifeless thread hanging on them without a clue from where. But that was more than she had between her and Quynh. That connection between them had expired.</p><p>Andy deflated, feeling that this one last chance was gone from her hands. Quynh was lost for good…</p><p>Joe seemed to read the expression on her face and commented, "but that does not mean it will always be that way." </p><p>“If we help Andy find this Quynh,” Nicky chimed in again, thoughtfully. “We find whoever is hunting us, and maybe others like us. Maybe we can do something to stop them from continuing to hunt us.”</p><p>“Maybe we can find a cure..” murmured Booker pensively. They all exchanged looks, everyone liking all of those possibilities.</p><p>“Not like we’re going to die trying anyways,” Joe mused. The atmosphere at the table lightened considerably from there. Nicky's gaze looked far off, looking past them as if they were figures of mist. Joe had started to strum one string of his broken instrument, the cord much too loose to be more than a faint-hearted half note. Nicky and Joe seemed to give each other a fleeting glance; no doubt deciding if it would be worth it to travel alongside the one they despised. Booker had not yet regained his interest in his drink, crossing his arms and settling against the chair's support. His head dipped back so his eyes were looking up towards the ceiling and they seemed to gleam with the options he may, or may not, have. Andy could tell they were taking time to process and make up their minds.</p><p>Until Joe’s rigid stare towards the front of the tavern had everyone looking discreetly that way as well. Andy was glad that no one at the table was without the smarts not to turn and gawk. </p><p>A couple of men entered the tavern. The patrons fell silent, more chilling and cold than they had with each traveller that joined Andy's table. Their sleek obsidian armor moved freely enough, still a bit stiff about the knees and elbows with their protection. They both had hooded chainmail pulled over their heads that covered up everything but their faces. Andy's eyes became the hottest center of the flame, threatening to lose control, as she spotted the three brilliant azure scales that decorated their shoulder guards. </p><p>Andy, Booker and Nicky looked forward again and three sets of eyes brought a hushed request to the one that had the best visual with being too obvious. Joe lifted his ale, talking a swig while sharp eyes followed the steps of the two as they made their way to the bar. There was an unmistakable smell of fear sprouting up from the nervous forms around them. Even Booker bit his lip nervously and leaned forward to whisper, "Well. Now what, boss?" he asked Andy. Whether he was being snarky or sincere with the "boss" thing, she wasn't going to waste any time over it. She stepped easily into a leadership role. Andy leaned forward just a little too, pausing until getting a nod from Joe. </p><p>"They are talking to the dwarf. I don't know if he is going to play dumb or rat us out." </p><p>Andy chanced a look to the side, just in time to see one of the soldiers slide a small bag towards the dwarf. </p><p>"I'm going to go with rat us out," Andy confirmed, reaching for her axe. The other three were readying their weapons with her, getting to their feet slowly. Just as expected, good coin made the dwarf point them out. Well, point directly at her. They had been looking for her, since they didn’t know there were others sitting among her. They would learn.</p><p>One shouted, probably out to others loitering outside, and both drew their dark blades. “Stand aside and hand over the orc,” one ordered. </p><p>“If we are standing aside, how can we hand her over?” Joe asked, twirling the scimitar in his hand once with skill. Andy was sure she caught Nicky’s shoulders slacking and looked back briefly with an amused smile. He didn’t look directly at Joe, as if just giving a general smile, but Andy had her suspicions the elf had smiled subconsciously, and exclusively for Joe. </p><p>Joe’s smart ass didn’t win them any favor with these two. Three others joined them inside the tavern.</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to take her,” the guard hissed while the others drew their blades. Nicky had swapped his bow out for his sword; There was no good in trying to shoot in such a tight space. Andy glanced back at Booker, or where Booker had been. The window by their table was propped open. Andy hadn’t heard or seen him leave. Did he… just bail on them? Andy tightened her grip on her axe. No use worrying about that now. </p><p>“Consider this your audition for the party,” Andy voiced. The crowd finally stopped watching fearfully and scattered, the soldiers lunging forward. They shoved tables and chairs out of their way to reach them, and Andy just jumped on the table and used a couple chairs as stepping stones to reach the first guard. Nicky and Joe moved barely a second after, Nicky kicking a chair into one guard’s knees and Joe lunging over a table to meet his scimitar with the guard’s blade. </p><p>Andy made quick work of the first one, armor only stopping the axe from completely cleaving him in two. She ripped her weapon out from where it had lodged in his spine. With her might, she swung the weapon fluidly over her head to cut down another. </p><p>Nicky drove his sword into his target. It stuck and wobbled, the tip just piercing the thick armor. The soldier swung his own blade through Nicky's shoulder, splintering the bone. Nicky clenched his teeth against the pain, buckling but locking his icy gaze on them. The soldier's eyes widened: game over. Supported on a nearby table, Nicky kicked the pommel of his jammed sword as hard as he could. The blade drove straight through the remaining armor, tip peeking out from the soldier's back. </p><p> </p><p>Just a couple steps away, Joe clashed over and over again with another guard. Shifting to keep his footing, Joe quickly found himself in a tight space crowded with chairs and Nicky's fight at his back. He heard the dying grunt behind him, eyeing the end of Nicky's blade sprouting out of the back of some poor sod. Nicky was about to pull it out when he caught the tiefling's eye… Sharing a subtle nod, he kept the blade in and steady. Joe pretended to lose his footing, leaning to one side to catch himself. He lowered his blade, luring the guard into a triumphant dash forward. At the last moment, Joe dropped into a roll and maneuvered behind the guard. He shoved the man with his full weight, directly onto Nicky's prepared skewer. The elf's blade nicked Joe's arm as he pulled away. He shook it out and the wound stitched itself together again. Nicky shrugged the enemy blade off his mutilated shoulder and yanked his sword out of the two unfortunate guardsmen. Joe circled around, not even trying to hide the admiration in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Andy had already ripped through the third guard. The door crashed open as two more started to rush in. They both stopped abruptly with grunts and sputtering, blood spraying as one gagged. Something protruded and twisted at the crest of their throats. They fell forward to reveal Booker, a small bloodied dagger in each hand and a smug grin towards the group. </p><p>"Handle yourselves okay in here?" he mused as he stepped over the bodies and knelt down to observe them. </p><p>Andy cast a glance towards the open window again before squaring in on him. "Not all of us can sneak around and stab people in the back. Or neck." </p><p>"I wanted to do a head count," Booker replied casually. "Also, these parts of their armor," He pointed out a few spots around the neck and sides of the chestplate. "They have gaps. Thought it would be useful information to have, since we are probably going to see a lot more of these guys." </p><p>Nicky kicked lightly at one of the arms of one body. "These scales… these are from a dragon?" </p><p>"Wyverns," corrected Andy. "Pulled from them and ground to use in potions, and to decorate armor. Just one of many things ruined by the Eastern Lord." </p><p>"This is who is trying to capture us?" Joe questioned.</p><p>Andy answered. "Yes. And he's the one who took Quynh."<br/>
------</p><p>Nile didn't know where she was going. </p><p>She had ignored the tug for as long as she could; tried to pretend that she had not just sprung back from life after an enemy of the Temple slit her throat. She tried to hide it from the other Paladins. Truth was, she had just proven herself among the others among her. The elves, the dragon born and the humans, more common for a Paladin in this area, had finally stopped looking… down at the Devout Halfling. She felt more welcome than she had when first stepping foot inside the marbled halls dedicated to The Watcher. </p><p>And then the worst happened. Maybe to others, a sudden bout of immortality was a good thing. Many at her Temple believed the dead should stay dead and, because she did not in fact stay dead, she was excommunicated and chased out. It had been easier to resist the tug behind the temple walls, but now… now she let it drag her along. She had to suck in her pride enough to hope that this invisible thread led to answers. </p><p>Nile sagged to the ground as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Her tough feet were starting to ache with the excessive walking she had been doing. </p><p>'This better be worth it,' she grumbled, forcing herself back up long enough to make camp. She didn't have much, couldn't really carry much more on top of her armor. She refused to hand it over. You would have to pry the plates off her dead body if you wanted her to leave it behind, and she apparently wasn't dying anytime soon.</p><p>Even more precious was the symbol strung on a simple cord around her neck, mimicking the same eye design pressed into her breast plate and shoulder guards. Even as she gathered firewood and rolled out her bed roll, she took moments to run her fingers over each fine edge of the Watcher's symbol. She used to find easy comfort in the action, but now it just felt like a chunk of cold metal in her hand. </p><p>She removed the heavier pieces of her armor, leather tunic ruffled underneath, and settled onto the bed roll. She kept her short sword close to her, stoking the fire and looking up desperately at the darkened sky. Even the stars seemed dim to her, after everything. </p><p>"Why?" she asked the silent sky, finding her fingers playing with the symbol again. "Why is this happening to me? What is your plan??" </p><p>The only response she got was the lazy whistle of the wind through the trees. Her eyebrows knit tight as she tried to fight back the rage she felt. If only she had just died like she was supposed to. </p><p>Nile's head shot up at the snap of a twig somewhere in the dark. Her hand was quick to her blade and she was on her feet without a moment's pause. She gritted her teeth, jaw tight to fight the urge to call whoever it was out. Another snap sounded behind her, and she loosed her jaw. </p><p>"Who's there???"</p><p>The forest ignored her, suddenly growing eerily quiet. Nile shifted her stance, grounding herself as scanned the trees. She couldn't see well with just the glow of her firepit and she grew tenser with every quiet second that ticked away. Finally, a growl broke the silence to her right. She spun just in time to see a pair of golden eyes in the brush… before they vanished altogether. </p><p>"That… that doesn't seem good…" she murmured before carefully moving to her fire and armor. As dangerous as it was to move through the dark, she wasn't sure staying put until the thing came back was a good option either. </p><p>----------</p><p>And would have had the same result, Nile thought as she ran for her life on a forest road. Once or twice she was cut off by a blink dog, only aware of them by the eyes and the teeth scraping at her armor. She had no idea if she was cutting any down as she swung blindly, the creatures vanishing immediately after. The pursuers with the dogs seemed determined to catch her, as if this wasn’t just some case of kidnapping random folk off the roads. All of this, this was like a hunt for a white stag… and she played the unfortunate role of the stag. </p><p>It wasn't much longer before Nile just couldn't anymore. She could take short distances at quick bursts, but was not built or prepared for a long sprint. She slowed enough that the blink dogs managed to go in for the kill. Three brought her down, one eager for her throat. The flash of memory from her first demise raised panic in her, just before she blacked out as death gripped her tight. </p><p>And had to let her go again. She gasped for air through a restored throat, bound by the soldiers that blended into the dark. She could make out their sleek forms and the scales glittering on their shoulder plates by the faint bobbing lights that hung stringless around them. The three blink dogs circled and snarled at her. She squinted up from where she lay on the ground, glaring the best she could at her captors. They didn't try to hide their words from her as they talked amongst themselves. </p><p>"The tip was good this time," voiced one of them to the small group of six. "Or else that would be another awkward mistake."</p><p>"I'm just glad we've finally tracked another for Lord Merrick," another commented in a lazier voice. "We can stop mucking around the countryside and go home." </p><p>"For now, anyways," another grunted. </p><p>They all groaned and a new speaker snapped them all to attention. "Retrieve the horses and set up camp for tonight. We'll start back to the Eastern capital at sunrise." </p><p>"Hey!" Nile snapped up at them, struggling uselessly against her bonds. The figures paused, Nile assuming they were looking down by how their silhouettes shifted under the dim fae lights. "What is going on here!? Let me--" </p><p>A heavy armored boot crashed against her chest and she felt her sternum cave in at the force, leaving her sputtering and struggling to keep consciousness. Her bones shifted up again as her body healed. </p><p>"Quiet. You may not stay dead, but we can still kill you over and over again, excruciatingly." </p><p>Nile wished her restraints would disappear so she could give them a taste of their own ‘excruciating’ medicine. Another attempt at slipping her hands free from the binds behind her back only let her hopeless and her wrists burning with short-lived bruises. The group looming above her dispersed and Nile sagged her head into the cool dirt, shutting her eyes in a speechless prayer to the Watcher. She wasn’t sure if he was even listening to her anymore. </p><p>“Hrrk!”</p><p>A loud grunt off in the woods somewhere stopped the lazy footsteps moving around her, in favor of cautious shuffling of metal boots. Nile tried to strain in her bonds and her current blindness to see what was going on. </p><p>“Berring?” One of the men called out. “Berring, status?”</p><p>No reply. The more authoritative voice started to fling hushed orders at the remaining men. “You two, stay on the immortal and keep an eye out with the lights. You two, search the perimeter.”</p><p>The two stepped away, whistling to one of the dogs as they did. Soft padded feet moved on by her. None of the fae lights swayed or followed, which only told Nile that this “hunting” party was made up of more than what she assumed were all human. One of the other dogs in the trio started to move in the opposite direction; Nile heard the rapid snuffling of a nose through leaves and soil. And then, a sound of an arrow cutting through the air and a loud yelp made Nile jump. All hell broke loose in an instant. The fae lights bobbed away to make the surroundings more visible, leaving Nile cloaked in shadow. Shouting and dying filled the forest, screams and yowls and cursing rampaged all around her, and she fought to escape her bonds again. She felt a wet spray of droplets against her face and panic was slowly setting in. She struggled more frantically, feeling her skin yield painfully to the rope. She felt someone moving behind her, touching her back, and she rolled and kicked with all her might. She felt a crack as her foot connected with something, and was immediately pinned down on her chest, face forced into the dirt. </p><p>“Please. Don’t break the nose of the guy trying to free you,” a low voice requested. “Or I’ll change my mind.” It wasn’t one she recognized from the group and she could barely hear him shuffling around as he untied her. No armor… he was vulnerable. As soon as she was undone, she leapt at the assumed attacker, clawing at him with her nails. He yelped, trying to pull her off while yelling a string of obscenities in an unknown language. The way he batted at her told her that he was just as sightless in the dark as she was. She continued to fight him and make it as difficult as possible for the unknown man to restrain her again. Finally, the man kicked her firmly in the chest to knock her off of him. She sprung back to her feet and startled as a fairy light bobbed overhead, illuminating the silhouette of a tall, muscled female. </p><p>“Who are you??” Nile shouted, squaring up to fight. She attempted a punch at this shadow lady. The woman caught her fist and shoved Nile back to the ground. She heaved her axe to her shoulder casually. “Andromache the Scythian,” the strange woman answered before lifting a boot and slamming it into Nile’s head. The last bit sounded so far away as the halfling lost consciousness. “But you can call me Andy.”</p><p>------<br/>
Nile woke up without a splitting headache or a single broken bone on her face. She groaned as she rolled over, more on instinct than anything else. Whatever pain that should have followed getting her lights knocked out was absent. She felt groggy at most, but her body was in good condition. Her surroundings started to come into focus for her, long shadows cast over her as the sun steadily reached out what rays it could through the trees. </p><p>“How long…” she started, finally focusing on the people around her. Three men, various races, were huddled in sleeping rolls near a dying fire. They were spaced a fair distance apart from each other, and no one very close to the halfling. She shifted to rise to her feet… her unrestrained feet. Nile took a moment to rub at her wrists. No bruises, only in the moment. No cuts, only as the rope bit. Healed, again. She ignored the sad numbness attempting to take her and looked around for her equipment. Her armor lay with her weapons and pack near her, neatly placed. Nile looked at each sleeping male, checking for any movement. Satisfied that they were all still asleep, she slipped on her armor carefully and grabbed her possessions. She started to tip toe away from the campsite so silently, the rustling leaves on the forest floor were louder than her every step. And yet, someone stepped out of the treeline and blocked her escape. </p><p>“Good morning to you,” the female orc greeted from where she lounged on a boulder.The silhouette from before she lost consciousness flashed over her memory and she drew her sword. </p><p>“You. You knocked me out.”</p><p>“You’re very observant,” the orc woman commented flatly, unmistakingly sarcastic. “We couldn’t talk to you because of your stubbornness.”</p><p>Nile stared at her like she had sprouted multiple dragon heads. The woman looked dully back and Nile suddenly broke into a run back into the woods. The barbarian didn't give chase, but called out to her "You can run off, but you'll never get answers about what you've become." </p><p>Nile skittered to a stop, bare feet anchoring in the dark soil. Her tightly coiled hair whipped against her face and neck as she snapped her head back towards the orc. </p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>The orc hopped off the stone and faced Nile. She noticed that the other wasn't armed with the sizable axe she wielded during the night attack. The night attack… </p><p>Nile turned her body and took a cautious step towards the orc. "At night, with those armored men. Were you the ones who…" </p><p>"Took them out?" the orc ventured, taking a step on her end. Nile took in a heavy breath, her body stiffening in preparation to take off again. The orc only looked amused and set her hands on her hips. "Relax. We're not like them. But, we are like you." </p><p>Nile watched the orc's every move as the warrior turned her back to Nile. Foolish for someone to do, if they could actually be bothered by an attack. Nile put two and two together. "You're… immortal." </p><p>"Me. And the three back there." </p><p>Nile sucked in her bottom lip, remembering the wisp of a name before she blacked out. "Andy… your name is Andy." </p><p>"That's right." She glanced over her shoulder, nothing in her eyes showing malice to Nile. She was still unsure of trusting an orc who couldn't be deterred by a fight just as she couldn't. Still, Nile didn't have options. The temple would never take her back and she was sure the temple gave her name to her previous pursuers. She could maybe travel back to her home village, but what would they think? How long would this last? Long enough for them to pass away and her to stay behind? She started to take tentative steps towards the orc named Andy. Those startling blue eyes watched Nile expectantly. </p><p>The paladin's hand searched out her eye pendant, fingers finding solace in the shape and curves. "I’m Nile." </p><p>Andy's eyes shifted momentarily down to her fiddling hand, lifting them again with a cocked brow. </p><p>Nile stopped and dropped her hand. "So, you have answers?" </p><p>"Not yet," Andy answered and Nile looked exasperated. "But we're looking for them." Nile perked up a little and Andy continued her way back to camp. "But first, we need to eat and regroup at the nearby town." </p><p>Nile took the chance to jog behind her and catch up. "Wait, we're going into town? After I got captured and you murdered people?" </p><p>"We're not going to town with you like that," Andy stated before pointing around the right side of her own face. Nile lifted her hand and brushed crusted blood away from her cheek. </p><p>"I guess… you have a point…" murmured Nile, not pushing it any further. She was more aware of the gurgle in the depth of her stomach. She could do with something to eat and more information about the people that shared her peculiar sickness. </p><p>Though she regretted agreeing to join them when a painful snarl broke from the camp. Andy shot off and Nile went after her without even thinking about it. Back at the camp, the human male had the elf's arms locked behind his back. He was pulling the elf away from the tiefling, the horned man on his knees and hunched over.  When he lifted his head and straightened up, Nile startled at the long handled dagger sticking out from under his ribs. </p><p>"Is he insane!?" exclaimed Nile, glancing up as the orc only sighed and started to walk past them. Nile stared at them, eyes finally finding the dagger that was sticking out of the elf's neck. "What…" </p><p>"Nile." Andy paused for introductions. "Meet Joe and Nicky, the idiots trying to kill each other. Joe’s the tiefling and Nicky’s the elf. And then there's Booker." </p><p>“Booker, the human,” Booker added cheekily with a nod of greeting. He finally let Nicky loose. The elf jerked the knife out of himself and glared the tiefling down. Joe stood and removed the dagger in him, tossing it at Nicky's feet and murmuring under his breath. Nicky aimed Joe’s knife towards the ground, impaling it straight up in the dirt. Joe stalked past the murderous elf to snatch up his dagger, sharing a chaotic, electric gaze between him and Nicky. They started to pack up their things while Nile couldn't stop staring at them. </p><p>What the hell was she getting herself into?<br/>
------<br/>
They had found a stream to wash up the best they could, but their clothes were degrading to the point of rags with all the fighting and dying they had been doing lately. Joe scowled deeply at the holes left in the front of his tunic by a very aggressively prejudiced elf, and Nicky was frustrated about the amount of blood still soaked into his collar. Even Andy had to admit, the fur on her leather top was matted more than it usually was. They put their coin together before deciding they would probably have to put Booker in charge of new apparel. Nile protested, but she was outvoted. It would be easier to steal clothes from baskets than to sneak food from under stall owners’ noses. So, the group ventured into the town, secured a room in the inn and waited for Booker to return with fresh clothes. Once he did, they changed and handed their old cloth to Booker to dispose of. They headed for the market square while Booker did his job.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re entertaining the thief like this…” Nile complained in a low voice, watching Andy scope out the assortment of fruit in one stall. Nicky was eyeing the leatherwork of a nearby tanner. Joe, who had long since tossed away his destroyed lute, was meandering over to an instrument maker’s stall. Andy didn’t look up at Nile as she scanned for good apples among the mountain of ruby red.</p><p>“With how much we will probably be in need of new tunics, do you really think we can afford new clothes?” Andy inquired before handing over some silver pieces for a small basket of assorted apples, different shades of red clashing into each other. She handed the basket to Nile, who reluctantly took it. </p><p>“We can find work--”</p><p>“It takes too much time,” Andy cut in, moving to the baker’s storefront. “Now that we know Lord Merrick’s men are on our tails, we can’t afford the luxury of time.”</p><p>Nile could only let out a frustrated huff of air. It wasn’t because Andy was wrong, but that Andy was entirely right. Having little time and having a thief… well, it did seem stupid not to use Booker when they needed him the most. Nile never really trusted subterfuge, never liked anyone that could steal your belt right off you without you noticing. However, she had a pleasant enough conversation with the human on the way into town and it was hard to dislike someone with as much insight and wit as Booker wielded. Even if he was a rogue and a thief. </p><p>Andy bought a few more things, a little bread and dried meat for their continued journey. Nile and Andy carried the supplies between them as they walked on, Andy’s eyes spotting Nicky and Joe. “Nicky. Joe. Let’s get moving.”</p><p>The two fell into step behind them, side by side as neither wanted to have their back to the other after the morning attack. Nile glanced back at them, Joe testing out the sound on his new lute and Nicky ignoring him. </p><p>“So… are you like the leader of this ragtag party?” Nile asked as she looked forward again. </p><p>“It seems so,” Andy answered casually. “Even if it’s you guys I need to follow.”</p><p>Nile lifted a brow and Andy added, “Do you feel a slackened bond between you and something unknown?"</p><p>Nile looked cautiously at her. “Yes… do you all feel the same?"</p><p>Andy's face fell and she shook her head somberly. "Not me. I already met the one on the end of the thread. And… the others only feel that. I worry that… something's wrong with Quynh." </p><p>"Quynh?" </p><p>Andy shifted her jaw with a small pop, as a way of snapping herself out of the pit she was teetering precariously over. "She's one of us. The first as far as I know. Someone I've cared about for a long time. Those men that captured you… they follow Lord Merrick."</p><p>Nile's breath caught. She was well aware of who Lord Merrick was, her fists tightened as she remembered flames devouring half of her town. She recalled her blended family fleeing within a stampede of humans and halflings. Her father, human, was a paladin of The Watcher before she was, trying his best to save as many people as he could. She remembered the shine of silver armor against the fire light as Paladins rushed by to join him. Nile remembered wanting to rush back into town when her father took longer to bring people back. A dragonborn Paladin scooped her up and held her back, the wailing of those trapped and perishing rattling in her ears. She remembered walking through the town after, ash between her toes...that same Paladin telling her family that her father had died an honorable death. If she had only been able to see their armor during that attack, she would have known who it was last night, and she would’ve fought harder to deal them the hand of fate.</p><p>"I take back what I said earlier," Nile stated stonily. "You didn't murder anyone. This was justice." </p><p>"I agree there. If someone could just wipe all of the lords out, the people would be happier for it." </p><p>Nicky suddenly quickened his step behind them, leaning over to Andy's ear, "Andy, to the right." </p><p>The orc put out a hand to stop Nile, who started to protest before her eyes found what Nicky spotted. Sleek black armor; three shimmering scales of brightened blue. </p><p>"They followed us." Nile announced, hand moving to her short sword and wishing she hadn't gone into town with the others. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky was also reaching for his sword, and Andy put a hand on his arm. "Not here. Not with all these people." She scanned the crowd again to check for other personal soldiers of Merrick's and caught more lingering to their left. Joe was behind them now too, having caught two moving in behind them. </p><p>“Let’s get to the inn and get Booker,” Andy said, just as she locked eyes with one of the soldiers. He went to shout and Andy broke forward as fast as she could, shoving people aside to clear a path to the inn. The fresh food was unfortunately left behind in the scramble, trodden on or snatched up by hungry hands.</p><p>Andy moved easily, too intimidating for anyone to pursue or threaten her. Nile, on the other hand, was in the middle of a storm of hips and legs. Whatever disgruntled market goers Andy left behind were quick to take it out on her, being more reluctant to shuffle out of the way for a halfling trying to bulldoze through the thickest of the crowd. She was sure she would lose Andy, when someone jogged in front of her, being the buffer to push through the villagers for her. Her gaze looked up her new barricade’s back, over the beautiful bow and quiver, and  the elf’s dirty blonde hair and pointed ears. Nicky didn’t glance back to make sure she was following, but she nearly slowed into the tiefling as she tried to process what he was doing. </p><p>“I would pick up your step. We would hate to lose a friend to capture,” Joe told her, being a buffer behind her in case anyone wanted to cut between her or Nicky, or if the guards were able to catch up. </p><p>For how much these two seemed to despise each other, they worked in tandem like a dance they had rehearsed many times before. She would have smiled at the consideration, if it was not for the shouts from the lord's guards sounding too close for comfort. </p><p>Andy broke through the crowd first, sprinting into the less crowded street as soon as she could. When Nicky broke free, he hopped to the side and turned around. Nile almost stopped again, but Joe quickened his step past her and gestured for her to keep up. Behind them, Nicky pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched a bow, more comfortable shooting in a less crowded area. He let the arrow fly for the closest guard. It found home in the gap at the neck, the woman falling with a strained groan.</p><p>Booker was already outside the inn, jolting to his feet in alarm when they came running towards him. “Andy? Wha-”</p><p>“We gotta go,” Andy ordered. “Get what’s left in the room and meet us on the Western outskirts.”</p><p>Booker hesitated for a moment, needing another “go!” to get his ass in gear and head back into the inn. Nile had left her armor and her sword, keeping just a dagger on her. She probably should have followed suit with the others, who kept their more vital equipment with them. Up the street opposite, more guards blocked their way. </p><p>“Just what I needed,” Andy grumbled. “A good morning welcoming party.” She passed her own dagger to Nile. “I hope you’re able to hold your own.”</p><p>Nile’s grip tightened over the daggers’ handles. “I hope you’re able to keep up.”</p><p>Behind them, Nicky ran forward to get closer to his allies before spinning and letting more arrows fly. A soldier ran through a side alley to cut Nicky down, but got a lute right to the face and was knocked to the ground. The cords let out a painful death cry as the lute caved in from the impact. Joe tossed the splintered lute aside in favor of his scimitar. He stabbed through a gap in the armor. Joe turned to Nicky as he took out two more guards with arrows. </p><p>“You owe me two lutes,” Joe commented before an arrow flew almost too close to the side of his face. Joe bristled before looking behind him, at another guard that tried to attack from the narrow side alley… and that now had a nice arrow in his throat. </p><p>“Make that one,” Nicky quipped back, notching another arrow and turning back to the swarm he was holding back. Joe kept his focus on the alley. </p><p>Andy was a force to be reckoned with. Nile actually saw her in action instead of hearing it within chaos, and she actually feared the thought of being at the receiving end of her axe; immortality or not. She managed herself, free of the armor left in the inn, and using her height as an advantage. She had to discover the gaps in the armor on her own, but she used them readily when she did. When she was at a disadvantage with one particularly tall guard, she resorted to using a spell that had energy crackling around her hand; the guy didn’t stand much of a chance getting electrocuted in his own personal metal coffin. When they culled the current wave, Andy looked impressed. </p><p>“Glad to have you on board, Nile,” Andy announced. Nile thought of protesting, but it fell short. What else did she have right now? Any chance of answers lied with following Andy. She only nodded, a silent agreement that she was, indeed, joining the party. Joe and Nicky jogged up behind them and Andy took command again. “Nicky and Joe, go that way and we’ll go this way. We’ll make our way around to the rendezvous spot. We will be able to evade better not stuck in one big group.”</p><p>As before, no one questioned her leadership. </p><p>The way out was easier than expected, either having cleared the guards currently in the area or slipping past any still lingering around. They found Booker waiting for them at the edge of a forest. </p><p>“Hurry,” he motioned to them, already starting to separate their belongings for them to grab. When he stood, a spear whistled through the air towards him. Andy shoved Booker out of the way, letting it impale her through the stomach instead of going through Booker. Despite the fact he was immortal too, she just acted on instinct. </p><p>Andy teetered to fall, but Booker caught her. “Fuck these spears…” Andy stammered.</p><p>Soldiers shouted as they approached and Nicky supported her other side. Joe pulled the spear out of her and lobbed it back, not sticking around to see who he hit. They grabbed their stuff and disappeared into the treeline. No one asked questions or said a word as they focused on fleeing. They had to stop once or twice to fight, drained with every step and every swing. They stopped to nibble on the remnants of what little food they had. When it wasn’t enough to fill their bellies, they used water to feel them instead. Even Booker stuck to water over the swill he most definitely had in one of his waterskins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/LWyyzX2"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exhausted from their pursuers always seeming to be one step ahead of them, the party finally finds a moment's peace in a magical safe haven that has them all opening up to each other in different ways. Though, as usual, Merrick's soldiers are not so far behind. The capture of Andy, Joe and Nicky leads Nile to discover the truth of Booker, but leads her to attempt to rescue them at all costs. Quynh is closer than Andy has been to her before, but how will their meeting go?</p>
<p>The final part to Force Multiplied, a DND inspired Old Guard adventure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/UljsjxZ">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p>Exhaustion burrowed deep in all of their bones by the time they outran their pursuers and felt safe enough to stop. Pushing themselves to constantly flee the rest of that day and into the beginnings of night fall was taking its toll. On top of Booker and Nile not being able to see, everyone was heaving in breaths with dry tongues and burning lungs. Andy allowed them to collapse in the cover of high brush and trees while Andy scouted ahead for refuge. She kept her ears and eyes alert constantly, looking back towards the group whenever she heard the slightest rustle or snap of a twig. They were barely starting to know each other and yet… Andy felt the strong desire to protect them. Even if they were all immortal and couldn't perish, as far as they knew, she had the growing fear of losing them. Maybe it was because she didn't want to be alone again, or maybe it was that feeling between them that felt decades old when it was only days. It was the kind of feeling of family. Andy didn't know where it came from, but she would be damned if she let that bastard lord take any more of her family away. </p>
<p>Booker had been trying to keep watch, but had nodded off with his back against a large tree. Joe, Nicky and Nile stayed close for safety reasons and ended up passing out, bodies leaning towards each other without their knowledge. Nicky's head slumped onto Joe's shoulder and Joe's cheek fell against Nicky's head. Nile's body sank against Joe's side. Andy came back and shook her head at the sight with a smile tickling her lips. She felt almost guilty for waking them up, but they were too out in the open here. She nudged Booker first, who jerked awake and went for his knife. </p>
<p>“Easy, lion. Just me,” Andy assured him. He let out a sigh of relief. The sudden action had the other three waking up in the same manner, before looking between each other. Confusion quickly became awareness and they all jerked apart. Andy expected Joe and Nicky to start going at each other like wolves over the same piece of meat. They glanced at each other half heartedly and just got up. Their eyes were tired, from the running or the hate. They even both helped Nile up together. </p>
<p>“I’ll be damned,” murmured Booker at her side. “The children have stopped quarreling.”</p>
<p>Nicky and Joe mustered up their glares at Booker this time. </p>
<p>Andy clasped Booker on the shoulder. “Let’s get to a hiding place before we start making shots at each other, shall we? I found a good spot.”</p>
<p>She didn’t need to convince anyone on how good, as they all were eager to get moving and rest. </p>
<p>Booker leaned over to Andy and said, “I’ll light up a torch, scan the area and set up a fake campsite in the opposite direction.”</p>
<p>“I can come with--”</p>
<p>Booker cut her off. “Andy, you need to get them to that safe spot first. They are ready to collapse at any second.”</p>
<p>“So are you.” Andy watched Booker smile devilishly in the dark. </p>
<p>“I’ve had to stay awake longer and for worse,” he replied. “Come find me after they’ve settled. I would like to say I am an excellent tracker, but hard to say that when you can hardly see a distance in front of your eyes.” Booker waved his hand in front of his eyes a couple times and Andy chuckled low. Darkvision was a blessing for the races that had it. A curse for those that could not, if they were on the adversary end in the dark. </p>
<p>“Don’t fall and break your neck out here before I come looking for you. Would be a shame to lose our thief,” Andy teased before touching his shoulder again, more gently than before. “It would be a shame to lose one of our own to Merrick’s men too. Please, be safe.”</p>
<p>Something fell in Booker’s face and he forced a nod. Andy figured it had to be fear of running into the soldiers in the night. If they brought more dogs to give chase. She made a note to come for him as soon as she felt the others were safe. She helped him light his small torch before she left him, looking back to watch the faint firelight bob until it disappeared behind a curtain of trees. She looked over and saw the others watching as well. </p>
<p>“I could go with him,” Nicky offered and Andy was quick to shoot it down. Yes, he could also see in the dark, but Andy couldn’t let someone else out of her sight. </p>
<p>“No, Nicky. One out in the open is enough and Booker knows how to deceive an enemy better than any of us. He’ll be careful.”</p>
<p>Nicky reluctantly accepted that before following Andy as she stepped forward to lead the way. He stayed on one side of Nile and the tiefling wordlessly took up the other side, both being her eyes while she was blinded by the night. </p>
<p>The land sloped downward and became rockier than the soft soil they left behind. Joe and Nicky were worried Nile would slip, but she kept her footing surprisingly well. Joe was the one that had to shift his tail every once in a while to redirect his balance. Finally, the slope flattened again. Nile felt cool stone on her feet. Andy moved towards a large maw of a cave and they followed. As soon as they set foot on the crest of the opening, they saw the faint but even glow downward into a grotto-like cave. There was another small opening and some pockets in the rock ceiling above, but the glow seemed to be contained within these natural walls. They didn’t bother to actively search for the source, as natural magic was no stranger to anyone here. They carefully made their way inside, Joe and Nicky able to allow Nile to walk freely. The glow brightened more towards the other caverns inside the ground, and wherever there was a pool or puddle of crystalline water. The three collapsed in the main alcove, not wanting to explore until Andy returned… and wanting a chance to let their aching feet rest. If Andy said it was safe, it was safe. They all felt a strange bond of kinship, even after such a short time, and they were done trying to question it. </p>
<p>Andy had come back less than a full turn of an hourglass later with Booker in tow. His light had since gone out, fine with relying on Andy’s sight to guide him. Andy didn't let her guard down, even when her and Booker passed into the coolness of the small grotto. Booker whistled low at the find, his own voice of approval at the safe haven. He started to step down and Andy stayed planted at the largest entrance. </p>
<p>"Andy…" Booker started softly, stopping to look at her  as the other three decided it was time to investigate the chambers of their temporary safe space. "It will take them a while to track us here." He paused as his eyes lingered over her face; she didn't even glance at him. "We will find her, Andy. I promise you we will. But rest is what we need now. We may be immortal, but we are no strangers to exhaustion." </p>
<p>Her eyes roamed the collections of stalagmites and stalactites, over the pools of water she could see and the pathways to the other caverns. She was quick to direct her gaze behind her and into the dark. "I have to be sure you all are safe. Today was a close call. I'm not letting them take anyone else." Booker sighed, but left her at the mouth of the grotto as her sharp eyes flickered over every shadow that dared to present itself. </p>
<p>The human went off towards an open pocket lined with stalagmites, glancing back nervously towards Andy at the entrance. He ground his teeth a little as a black guilt started to bubble in his stomach. He forced it back with his own justifications. They would have done the same, he told himself to find some solace. They would understand and they would do the same. </p>
<p>Nile knelt by a small puddle of sparkling water so clean, it made even the stone underneath glisten. She studied the chamber she was in, noting that it wasn't the water causing the glittering stars on the stone. They flickered all around her, tiny flares of light on the walls and the formations… a night sky inside a cave. Nicky stopped for a moment, watching her splash water on her face. Joe continued further into one of the larger chambers. </p>
<p>"How are you holding up?" Nicky asked softly. She blinked water away from her eyes, some of the tired shadow under her eyes leaving her, and looked over at the elf. </p>
<p>"Barely," she huffed, standing up and starting to undo her armor. "But, the water seems to have some restorative properties. I wonder what it would do for wounds but it’s not like any of us can test that out.”</p>
<p>Nicky smiled and laughed lightly. “Shame.”</p>
<p>Nile paused, eyes taking in the cave’s starlight. “You think it's really safe here?" </p>
<p>Nicky glanced wistfully around the cave pocket. "Even if they find us quickly, they will be noticed before they can do anything in here."</p>
<p>"I hope you're right," responded Nile, near-black eyes scanning the area again cautiously. "Hate to get trapped in here or get caved in on." </p>
<p>Nicky observed her with a delicate curiosity. "Is it true then, that halflings don't enjoy caves and tunnels?" </p>
<p>Nile cracked a smile and looked sideways at Nicky. "And you enjoy being under a ceiling of rock that can come down if the earth shakes the wrong way?" </p>
<p>A humorous smile wasted no time reaching Nicky's face as he answered, "That is a good point." </p>
<p>Nile smiled a little wider before going back to removing her armor. Nicky wandered further in, intrigued by the crystalline pool beyond… or maybe in something else in that direction. </p>
<p>Nicky froze at the mouth of the cavern opening up to a pool of vibrant water as he caught sight of the tiefling's back, bare and lower half submerged. His tail snaked behind him in the water. Nicky almost took a step back, but his body held him in place and his eyes roamed… </p>
<p>"You'll enjoy it more if you don't just stand there and stare at it," commented Joe as he looked over his shoulder. Nicky's pupils dilated, chest fluttering. </p>
<p>Joe lifted a brow and gave Nicky a lopsided smile. "The water, Nicky." </p>
<p>"Who said I was staring at the water?" </p>
<p>They both seemed surprised by the answer that came out of the elf's mouth. It climbed his throat before he could even think about it, but… he wasn't in a hurry to take it back. Not with Joe turning and giving him that warm look, eyes  scrunching at the corners and softening the smile on his lips. </p>
<p>Nicky looked back, only breaking it to set his weapons with Joe's and undo his cloak and tunic. Joe faced towards the cave wall again, giving Nicky the courtesy of not looking if he was joining him in the pool. He still didn't turn as he heard the elf entering the pool, the gentlest ripples caressing his lower back as Nicky moved closer. The pleasant chill creeped up his spine as the former enemy waded up beside him. </p>
<p>"You're right," Nicky started, braving a glance at Joe and that smoldering expression on his face. "The water is enjoyable." And Nile was right about the restorative properties. His exhaustion wasn’t fully gone, but the worst of it was sliced away by a thin blade of comfort.</p>
<p>"Among other things?" Joe pondered cheekily. Nicky chuckled and Joe's smile widened. He did not mean the healing touch of the water.</p>
<p>"One could say that," replied Nicky. </p>
<p>Joe lifted his hands. Running them over his curved horns and curly black hair. Nicky couldn't stop his attention from lifting towards those large horns. He looked away quickly, but Joe had already caught him and was studying the elf's face closely. </p>
<p>Nicky flushed and gestured with a short nod upwards. "I didn't mean to stare…" He paused, flicking a tongue over his lips, and tried to decide on how to proceed. Joe turned his body to face Nicky; the elf's skin prickled with goosebumps. </p>
<p>"Would you like to feel them?" </p>
<p>Nicky blinked, shifting his gaze between Joe and his curling horns. "Is that… okay?" </p>
<p>"I wouldn't bring it up if not," Joe teased before tilting his chin down just a little. Nicky cautiously lifted a hand, fingers brushing lightly over one horn before he set his palm to it. He let his hand stroke back over the length of the horn with Joe watching him the whole time. </p>
<p>"I imagined it would be rough and scaly… it is so smooth."</p>
<p>"Hm." The small vocalization had Nicky pulling back his hand nervously. </p>
<p>"Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly and Joe quirked an eyebrow curiously.</p>
<p>"You've stabbed me twice before and you are worried that touching my horn would hurt me?" </p>
<p>They locked eyes, unable to help grinning at each other. As if they had known each other a lifetime. All of that fighting, being raised to hate each other without cause to, seemed ridiculous now. They wondered why they didn't see it before, the second they met: that they really were meant to find each other.</p>
<p>"I've never felt like this before…" Joe trailed off, unable to unlock their gaze. </p>
<p>Nicky reached for an assumption. "With an elf, you mean?" </p>
<p>"With any being in this world. I could never imagine someone so beautiful." </p>
<p>The words caught Nicky in an airy grip, his body feeling weightless and ready to float right out of the water. His throat bobbed, mouth running dry as Joe's words broke apart what was left of the icy wall he had been taught to keep. All he could say in return was, "you're an incurable romantic." </p>
<p>And their lips met, firmly. Hungrily. They pressed close together, hands roaming free of restraint. Joe tasted sweet as his tongue curling nimbly around Nicky's and the elf's breath hitched. It was enough to have Joe's tail curling around Nicky suggestively. Nicky didn't even mind. </p>
<p>Towards the opening, Nile and Booker exchanged looks from where they now sat next to each other by a fire. It was more for warmth than light at this point, the chill still hanging around the place like any other cave. Nile furrowed her brow as Booker smirked at her… and she handed over the small stack of coins. </p>
<p>"Told you," Booker replied gleefully as he pocketed the coins. "Fun for your first gamble, eh?" </p>
<p>"My first and my last," grumbled Nile, though she had to admit that she probably fell into that one, betting on an aggressive encounter over… this more intimate one. That groan echoing up from the chamber was definitely not one of pain. </p>
<p>Booker lifted his gaze towards the grotto's mouth and Nile followed it to see that Andy had disappeared. Nile stumbled up to her feet with alarm; Booker just settled back against a rock formation and pulled a waterskin from his belt. </p>
<p>"She's fine, I'm sure," Booker mused as he unlatched the thin end of the skin. "The last encounter must have her a little rattled, that's all." </p>
<p>"Rattled?" Nile repeated back, disbelief freely flowing in her tone. "I may not know her, but Andy doesn't seem the type to be rattled." </p>
<p>Nile still sat for a while, stretching her toes by the fire but not able to stop glancing towards the main mouth of the grotto. </p>
<p>Booker shrugged and took a swig of the contents in the waterskin. After taking a longing drink, he told Nile, "She isn't one to get captured without us hearing the chaos. I wouldn't worry." </p>
<p>Nile couldn't help but worry. By the time Nicky and Joe made their way back into the main area, acting as if nothing had happened even as they walked shoulder to shoulder, Nile couldn’t sit still anymore. Booker had finished off the waterskin and tossed it beside him.</p>
<p>“Nile. She is more than capable of taking care of herself,” Booker said lazily. She gave Booker an incredulous look before grabbing her sword and making her way towards the mouth of their temporary sanctuary. </p>
<p>"Nile, wait… Don't go too far," Booker called to her, an edge to his voice that Nile wrote off as the beginnings of a drunken journey. </p>
<p>She stepped into the night, squinting to get her pupils used to the darkness. She stumbled around for a bit, leaving the grotto and its caverns behind her. Thankfully, Andy had the decency to guide Nile with little cues like"over here" and "watch your left". She felt Andy watching her with the orcish blessing of darkvision and confirmed it when she saw the reflection off of the orc's eyes. </p>
<p>"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Nile commented, carefully navigating over to Andy. She stopped when Andy warned, "watch that rock" and redirected her path. When she finally reached Andy, her hands scraped bark and she leaned on the great oak with the barbarian. </p>
<p>Nile took in the steady night around them. An owl hooted a steady song overhead somewhere and something scurried through the brush nearby for safer cover. Nile moved her head to at least look in Andy's direction in the dark. </p>
<p>"So, are you standing guard or lost in thought?" Nile asked. Silence hung between them, Nile wondering if Andy would answer her. </p>
<p>The orc let out a low hum and replied, "A little of both." </p>
<p>Nile fell silent this time, mulling over the countless questions she wanted to ask. She finally settled on one. "Why do you think this is happening?" </p>
<p>Andy shifted, the bark crackling and scraping against her back. "You mean, 'why is this happening to me', right?" </p>
<p>Nile sucked in a breath and nodded. "Well… yeah. I didn't exactly ask for this."</p>
<p>"None of us did." The statement back was quick, maybe a little defensive if Nile had to guess. Nile decided to redirect the conversation. </p>
<p>"So, Quynh. Is she a half-orc too?" </p>
<p>Andy chuckled. "No. But she was raised by them. She was the one and only half-elf among us. She got picked on a lot, but was a pit viper in a fight. That's how we became best friends." </p>
<p>Nile's eyes widened. "You became friends… because you fought her?"</p>
<p>Andy chuckled again. "You're not very familiar with orc culture, are you? Strength and guts are admirable in our tribe… plus, she was the only youth that was ever able to put me on my back." </p>
<p>Nile smiled and gave a short, low laugh. "That's hard to believe." </p>
<p>Andy echoed the laugh. "I know. But Quynh was a fighter. I was glad my people didn't send her into the desert when she was found." </p>
<p>"They… they would do that?" Nile questioned, appalled that they would do that to anyone. </p>
<p>Andy chuckled. "Orc culture, Nile. My tribe doesn't accept outsiders easily." </p>
<p>"Apparently not," Nile commented and Andy chuckled again. Though, this one was strangled before it could finish, an aggressive shout and the clash of blades splitting the peace of the night in two. </p>
<p>"That came from the grotto!" Andy shouted. "Stay here-" </p>
<p>“I’m not staying here, Andy!” Nile snapped back. “Go ahead of me, I’ll catch up!”</p>
<p>As much as Andy wanted to argue with the halfling who could barely see, she didn’t want to lose time reaching the others. She sprinted for the grotto entrance, heart flinging into her throat as she saw the torches held by soldiers. Her hand pulled her axe free of its straps and she tore into the first one she reached. The others scrambled to intercept her as she gave a flickering glance down into the main cavern. Her heart free falled back down as she saw Joe and Nicky unconscious by an extinguished fire. She didn’t see Booker anywhere. The surge of protective rage had her carving up as many as she could reach, their advancements on her only met with blood and death. Seven lay around her as she rushed at the group inside blocking her from Nicky and Joe. She felt someone come up behind her and she swung horizontally as she turned. Booker grunted, buckling at the large axe stuck halfway into him. He choked up blood, struggling to remain conscious. Andy’s eyes bulged as she ripped the axe out, holding it aside with one hand and looking back towards the enemy to keep them from getting the jump on her. “Booker, I’m sorry, I---”</p>
<p>“No, I am,” Booker murmured, softness unable to mask the shame in his voice. Before Andy could wrap her head around what he meant, he stabbed her in the chest with both of his daggers, using the shock to kick the axe from her hand. She turned her head back to him, a gasp escaping with the daggers and the betrayal burying deep. Hate started to form in her eyes. “You bastard!” She went to wrap her fingers around his throat and only managed a short squeeze before she was pulled off. Her nails scraped against Booker’s neck, taking ribbons of skin with her. Booker coughed and rubbed his healing throat as they restrained her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He kept saying. The apology echoed in her head when they knocked her out. </p>
<p>Nile had caught up, but hunkered quickly in nearby foliage when she saw the torches. She made out the silhouettes of the soldiers, the curve of their armor and general facial features. And then, she saw him… Booker, walking among them freely while they carried Joe, Nicky and Andy between them. She swallowed hard, not wanting to accept the image in front of her for what it was. But it was undeniable when Booker stopped and talked to the soldiers, waving them off and starting to scan the surroundings. Looking for her, no doubt. </p>
<p>Her chest felt tight and she wanted nothing more than to tear from hiding and murder Booker over and over again, but she held herself back. She prayed silently for self restraint and for an answer. She stayed quiet as Booker searched by torch for her, calling her name with some faux frantic tone to lure her out as if the attack wasn’t of his own deception. Nile steeled herself, shifting on silent feet to another position if he got too close. When he finally moved far past her, she padded forward on light feet towards the opening. The soldiers had all gone when Booker bid them and Nile carefully discovered that inside the grotto as well. Their possessions were left strewn about and she went for her armor and weapons. She heaved the breastplate up before stopping herself from putting it on. Too heavy and bulky, if she wanted to follow them. And the eye crest of her temple on the front, the eye that she once found solace in, only mocked her with a dead stare. She set it down and had half a mind to rip the pendant from her neck… but kept it until she could find a new focus symbol. She was going to need this one. </p>
<p>Nile gathered up her scabbard and sword and a dagger, looking among the other weapons for what she should bring. She quickly decided on hiding everything into a break in one of the rock walls, deep enough to be unseen without closely looking for it. She hoped Booker would think she grabbed everything and tried to get away, expecting her to be weighed down somewhere nearby. Her eyes fell on Andy’s axe… and she decided to take it with her. She stripped leather straps off her own armor to craft a makeshift strap to carry the large weapon. She couldn’t leave this behind. Nile tiptoed out of one of the smaller openings, keeping an ear out for Booker. She even forced her footfalls to press heavier when she reached soil from here, making a few marks before lightening her feet again and going in another direction. Then, she crouched in hiding. She was starting to worry Booker had taken off too as she waited a long time for him. Finally, she heard him stepping through the brush and onto rockier soil, and saw his torch moving along. He extinguished it at the main entrance of the cavern. </p>
<p>“Nile?” She heard him call. She made her way noiselessly around to the main opening and looked down at where Booker was scanning the now emptied cavern, puzzled. She took one step inside and he straightened up. </p>
<p>“Trying to sneak up on a thief?” he questioned, finally turning to face her. She ignored the sadness in his eyes, still figuring he was playing a part. </p>
<p>“Sneaking up on a traitor,” Nile hissed and Booker sighed. </p>
<p>“You saw everything…” Booker ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. </p>
<p>“Everything,” Nile snapped, pointing her sword at him. “I saw you with Merrick’s men… those your real buddies?”</p>
<p>“They are not my buddies,” Booker answered and Nile was quick to snap “liar!” at him. He held his hands up in surrender as she started to move closer. </p>
<p>“Nile, that is the truth. They are not companions of mine.”</p>
<p>“What? So they just hold your leash, is that it?” </p>
<p>Booker flinched a little at the poison in her wording. “Something like that…” She stared at him with the demand to hear more. “I help them. Find… Find those like us. So they can find a cure. So they can fix us and I can go back to my family.”</p>
<p>“What about our families? What about Quynh? Was that your doing when she was captured!?”</p>
<p>Booker gave her a look. “No. I hadn’t made the deal yet. I was still their captive, surrounded by alchemists and wizards and apothecaries day in and day out. Bled out. Broken. Studied. Poisoned on potion after potion--”</p>
<p>“Oh, may Helm find pity in your pain,” Nile growled sarcastically. Booker looked hurt, but continued on.</p>
<p>“She was brought in one day. That was the first time we met. Our bond broke there.”</p>
<p>“So, you didn’t feel the same as we did…”</p>
<p>“No. I had to pretend I knew what Nicky and Joe were talking about when they brought it up.”</p>
<p>“Monster…” she hissed and Booker’s head sagged a little. </p>
<p>“Call me what you want, but I didn’t make the deal with them to be vicious or vile. I made it for help, for my family. My boys…” Nile was still glaring him down, obviously not buying his woeful story. </p>
<p>“Merrick and his head casters, a wizard and druid, were arguing about how hard it was to find other immortals. How they would never find an answer to the question of this sudden immortality. I took the opportunity and mentioned the feeling of others only I seemed able to detect. I had to take a chance that if they could figure out how to make people immortal…”</p>
<p>“They could make others mortal again…” Nile finished. He went to step forward and she braced her stance, holding her sword steady. He stopped.</p>
<p>“Yes. And we could all go back to our lives. They would let us go and-”</p>
<p>“You really think a greedy lord like Merrick would let everyone go?”</p>
<p>“I had hoped so…” Booker confessed. “But, every move I made with them was so violent and definite… I had started to wonder for myself how true it all was.”</p>
<p>Nile took a moment to breath, noticing how tight she had been restricting her own breathing. “How many others?” </p>
<p>“Besides Lykon, you are the only ones.”</p>
<p>Nile questioned quickly, “but we can’t feel that one. Not even a little, or-”</p>
<p>Booker looked at the ground. “That is because Lykon… is truly dead.”</p>
<p>Nile’s eyes widened in disbelief. “We… we can’t die…”</p>
<p>“We can,” Booker murmured. “That was when I started to wonder. I brought them Lykon and they actually managed to turn him mortal. But they pushed too far. Like he was just an animal… we are all just animals to Merrick. A means to an end. And I… I still helped him out of fear and longing. Maybe they would turn to me after they had found a safe way.”</p>
<p>“Instead of grabbing you the second they ran out of fodder for their experimenting?” The question was harsh and Booker shuddered against it, but took it in. He deserved every cruel word. </p>
<p>“Andy… and the others don’t deserve that. I wanted to actually lead the soldiers away instead of lead them in like in the town. I was hoping I could wash the tracking spell off in these waters… I may have succeeded but it was too late by then. I had to play along…”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to,” Nile argued and Booker locked her in a gaze. </p>
<p>“Yes, Nile. I had to. So I could slip away without them being able to track me again. And then… when you were missing, I had to find you--”</p>
<p>“To capture me too???”</p>
<p>“To help me get them back.” Nile still didn’t believe him as he said it, her stance never easing up. “I want to make this right, Nile. At least… I want to make it right with all of you. I don’t know why the line is slack with Quynh. I didn’t even know until joining the group. I don’t know if it means… she’s dead or not. But, I want to liberate them. I need your help.”</p>
<p>Nile sneered and Booker sighed more rigidly. “Bind my hands if you have to. Follow me at sword point. Anything to ease your mind and not waste time snarling at me like a mad dog…” He paused and watched her shift her shoulder uncomfortably against the weight of Andy’s axe. “And you probably need help carrying some of their weapons, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>As much as she hated to trust a thief and a liar like Booker, as much as she debated just tearing him into pieces and leaving him strewn all over the place, she knew she didn’t have much choice. She would need his knowledge to navigate the Citadel safely and find Merrick’s stronghold. She would need him to shoulder some of the weight of these weapons. She needed him, no matter how much she hated the fact that she did. </p>
<p>“Fine.” she snapped. “I’ll keep an eye on you. You have rope?” Booker walked over to his travelling sack slowly and pulled out a few feet of hemp rope. He tossed it to her. “I’m going to bind your hands in front of you and you’re going to show me the way. You’ll carry Andy’s axe and Joe’s scimitar. I got Nicky’s sword and bow. And Booker?” Booker perked up when she said his name. “If you so much as try to run or stab me in the back, I will remove your entrails and hang you with them.”</p>
<p>Booker lifted an amused brow. “I’ll accept that fate, if it comes to it. I would like to see someone so short pull that off.”</p>
<p>Nile wasn’t in the mood to accept his humor, but she would consider it if he was good to his word. For now… They had to go after the others. They had to save them all.</p>
<p>--------<br/>It took almost a whole day cycle, following Booker’s direction and stopping for short breaks along the way. Nile wished she had gotten more actual sleep than just some splashes of magic water, but she would persevere as long as she could for the sake of Andy and the others.</p>
<p>The Citadel was as massive and as overwhelming as Nile imagined. The wall around the city attempted to reach heavens, as lords seemed to love to do. She wasn’t surprised Merrick was after immortality himself, and she would be even less surprised if he didn’t want to share it with anyone or even the other lords. He was the cruelest out of them all, though that wasn’t saying much for the rest. The gate was a goliath in itself, torches blazed at the top of the walls, giant pits lighting up the way for those that stalked the ramparts. </p>
<p>"How do we get through the gate?" Nile asked, hunkered with Booker in the obscurity of a rock formation.</p>
<p>"We don't," Booker answered. Booker had been compliant with her and the restraints the whole way, wrists wound together in front of him. He didn't try to get them off, until now. Now, he held his hands out towards Nile with a silent plea. </p>
<p>"You must think my head is full of stones if you think I'm undoing you," she uttered with a cold stare at him. </p>
<p>“I know a back way,” Booker revealed. When she didn’t budge, he added, “I would prefer to be untied for this part, and you will prefer it too. It may be easier than trying to get through the gate, but there will be a fight or two when we get in. Merrick’s castle is always swarming with his personal guards.”</p>
<p>Nile struggled with the choice. Booker was right, unfortunately, that it would be better to have him capable in a fight. She just still didn’t trust the deceptive bastard not to apprehend her himself when she was distracted. Against her better judgement, she whipped out a dagger and cut his bonds. “Don’t make me regret this, Booker.”</p>
<p>“You won’t regret it,” Booker promised before starting to make a path perpendicular to the Citadel. “Stay close and be ready.”</p>
<p>------<br/>Andy jolted awake, a gasp of breath swarming into her lungs after regaining life from a “confirmation” trial from a woman drow that had just suffocated her to death. Her wrists and ankles were chained to an anchored loop on the floor, restricted her movement enough to make her useless against defending herself. She seethed at the fact she was stuck in such a position, unable to even tear up her wrists enough to slip free. She just… healed too fast and they were right there if she became a problem: soldiers stationed by the door and around the circular stone cell, those sea bright scales glistening on their shoulders. </p>
<p>Andy lay on the floor, tilting her head so her cheek rested against the cold grimy stone. Her blood was wet all around her and the Druid was crouched, still out of reach, scratching observations into a leather bound book of yellowed pages. Snow white hair was pleated into a loose rope behind her, hanging just between her shoulder blades. Her features were more muted than most drow Andy had met… though, she had to admit she didn’t meet many drow. </p>
<p>“She heals faster than the others,” the drow voiced her note aloud. Andy didn’t notice the dark skinned wizard in the room until he moved around from silently surveying behind her. Unlike the drow, who looked thoroughly fascinated, the human man was frowning. </p>
<p>“That may be so, but that doesn’t mean…” He stopped, considering his words as the drow kept jotting notes down. “Maybe we are approaching this all wrong. These people are in need right--”</p>
<p>The drow laughed sharply, Andy narrowing her eyes at the dark elf as she got back on her feet. “I think they stopped being people the second they decided not to die,” she replied, Andy finally pushing herself up to find her feet as well. The shackles hung heavy on her wrists, but she shook them out like they were no big deal. The drow focused on her again, eyes practically gleaming with anticipation. </p>
<p>“We didn’t… choose anything. We didn’t want it,” growled Andy, shifting her steel gaze between the both of them. The wizard looked sympathetic; the drow did not. </p>
<p>“Then whatever divine gift you were bestowed, give it to someone else. Or let us figure out how to give it to someone else. Someone more deserving, who will appreciate living an endless life.”</p>
<p>“Like your Lord?” Andy questioned darkly. </p>
<p>The drow sized her up, but didn’t dare step any closer without guards holding her in place. Even with the chains. “Lord Merrick is the best future. Succession is messy, never passing the same ideals down with new lords, and too many lords causes too much division. If Lord Merrick lived forever, no one could ever stand against him. And those loyal will be rewarded with the same wonderful gift.”</p>
<p>Andy started to laugh bitterly, every edge of it sharpened. The drow frowned at her, watching with alert eyes even when Andy stopped. “I doubt he’ll share any gift with you.”</p>
<p>The drow straightened her posture and opened her mouth to counter, when Andy spat right in her face. She stumbled back in shock and disgust, wiping the saliva away from her cheek and corner of her lips with the back of her hand. She snapped her fingers and three guards stepped away from their stations. “Test her limitations and I will be back with my potions. Don’t hold anything back.” </p>
<p>The drow turned on her heel and strode out through the heavy wood door. The wizard looked down at Andy with saddened eyes, and Andy felt the desire to spit at him too for his actionless pity. He left the cell as well when one of the guards slammed his foot against her knee cap with an unpleasant crack. </p>
<p>Andy’s legs buckled under her, crashing down to the stone again with pain ripping up her leg. It only got worse from there as the guards rained uninhibited blows on her, unrelenting every time consciousness came back to her. She was sure the sick fucks were getting off on being able to kill someone over and over again. At some point, she just kept her eyes closed and let them break her repeatedly; let them soak her with her own regenerating blood and splinter every part of her… even her resolve. She hadn’t seen Quynh when she was brought in and she couldn’t even be sure she was even here. They separated her from Joe and Nicky after getting to meet their “gracious” lord as he welcomed them and thanked them for their cooperation. If looks could murder, Merrick would have been unrecognizable. </p>
<p>He was average in appearance for a lord, though still dressed every bit like one. Wrapped in silks and precious jewelry, he reeked of wealth. He had a detail of guards with him, which told Andy he didn’t fight his own battles like the coward she figured he was. He even had a main bodyguard, whose armor was fashioned differently and not a copper was spared either. His armor was accented with azure gems, the same shade as the arrangement of scales at his shoulders, embedded deep into the armor itself. He held his helmet at his side, showcasing his shaved head and a menagerie of scars across his scalp and face. He glared them all down, not giving a single one the courtesy of letting his guard down. Unlike Lord Merrick, who was eager to flaunt his “world-changing” plan, while pretending to treat them as guests. In the middle of a speech no one was interested in hearing, Joe headbutted Merrick so hard that his  bodyguard had to catch him. The imprint of Joe’s cuff on the base of his horn decorated the Lord’s forehead nicely. The pleasantries dropped then, and they were all pulled apart. </p>
<p>Andy could only think about what they were going through… Could only think and would never be able to do anything. </p>
<p>The blows stopped. Andy was lost in her own bubble, just assuming they had grown tired and left. She didn’t hear a door, but she had drowned so much out in her surrender. She didn’t even jolt when a hand pressed against her back. The voice was so far off… but she started to zone in on it as the male spoke, slight twinges of a familiar accent woven into his words. </p>
<p>“Andy… Andy, are you still with us?” Booker looked up at a worried Nile. “She’s already been through a lot. We may have to--”</p>
<p>Andy stirred under his hand and Booker looked back at her with relief. “Andy--” The orc had burst her bubble and wasted on time maneuvering her wrist chains around Booker’s neck and squeezing hard. He choked for air, arms flailing and hands searching for a release from the metal linked noose. </p>
<p>Nile would have liked to let it happen, but time was not on their side. “Andy! It’s okay. He’s with me. He helped me get in.”</p>
<p>Andy focused on her, chains loosening a little as she took in Nile as if making sure she was really there. Booker was left gasping in the restraint of a looser grip. A shaken grin started to spread on her face, steadying the longer she looked at Nile. </p>
<p>“You actually came.”</p>
<p>“What were you expecting,” Nile huffed before retrieving the key from one of the very dead guards. “I wasn’t going to leave you guys behind. We have too much to live for together.”</p>
<p>Andy’s expression darkened as she focused on Booker again. “See that? That’s what a decent being looks like.” She tightened the chains suddenly and snapped his neck. </p>
<p>“Andy!” Nile scolded and Andy casually unwrapped the chain’s from Booker’s crooked neck. </p>
<p>“What?” she asked as she held up her shackles for Nile, who sighed and started unlocking her restraints. “Not like he’s not going to get back up. He deserves far worse.”</p>
<p>“We’ll worry about that after we get Joe, Nicky and Quynh.”</p>
<p>There was a snap from Booker’s neck shifting back into place and a gasp for life. He felt around the stone floor, gaining his bearings again. </p>
<p>“Get up, you big baby,”Andy ordered and pulled him to his feet. He staggered before bowing his head apologetically and unslinging her axe from his shoulder. She took it roughly back; forgiveness was far from her eyes, but knew they needed him. “We have work to do.”</p>
<p>Blood crowned Joe’s head, even as his wounds had long closed. As satisfying as headbutting Merrick felt, the consequences were unpleasant. It was obvious that he was their first tiefling captive as the drow took pleasure in keeping her focus mainly on his horns and tail. Observations, his ass. This was sick pleasure. Joe shifted against the stone wall of his cell, squared and the anchor for his restraints set into the wall itself. His hand lifted to one of his horns self-consciously, still feeling for the split in them that had been moments before they left him alone. Even gone, the ghost of it seemed to linger. He closed his eyes and tried to shift his attention to something else, something lighter. Something… that had more to do with Nicky. He softened the touch on the horn, sliding it across the surface as he remembered the magical pool. He imagined Nicky’s hand there again, feeling along his horn and awe peeking from those blue-green painted eyes of his. How he hated the man before even getting to know him was beyond Joe now. Just because his people said to and just because the actions of another group of elves entirely… he put all that onto Nicky, when Nicky was a separate entity from all of that. He was intelligent, kind, curious, loving. That was all Joe could see now. All he could think about. He let his body melt into that feeling, wanting nothing more than to melt into Nicky’s body. </p>
<p>The cell door opened slowly and Joe opened his eyes, dropping his hand from the reminiscing. The wizard stepped into the cell and shut the door behind him. </p>
<p>“What? Need more blood for your rituals?” Joe mocked. “Want to send your lackeys to bash my skull in again? I’m sure you enjoyed watching that.”</p>
<p>The wizard glanced nervously at the door behind him. “No… I take no pleasure in that.” Joe scoffed and the man averted his eyes to the ground. “I didn’t think it would be this way. I just thought…” He shook his head. “I don’t know what I thought, but I’m making it right now.”</p>
<p>“And how do you propose to right this? Like you would really let us walk awa--”</p>
<p>The wizard had turned when Joe was talking, giving a light rap against the door. He stepped aside as it opened, a bloodied elf stepping inside and shutting the door behind. Clumps of dried crimson matted his blonde hair and he looked just as drained as Joe did. But he was here, standing in front of Joe instead of just a vision in the tielfing’s mind. Joe sat up immediately, deep brown eyes roaming the elf for injuries he knew were not there but still was ready to check for. The wizard handed Nicky the key so the elf could drop on his knees by Joe and unshackle him. </p>
<p>“Nicky… You’re really here?” Joe breathed as the chains rattled to the floor, untethered.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but you will have to try much harder to get rid of me,” teased Nicky gently and Joe let out a faint, tired laugh. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Joe replied and they both got caught in each other’s eyes. They would have done much more than stare, because stepping in was always more enjoyable than staring, but the robed man by the door cleared his throat. </p>
<p>“Time is of the essence, I’m afraid,” he told them, gesturing to the door. “Go, find your friends.”</p>
<p>The two regarded the man curiously. “Everyone was captured then?” inquired Nicky. </p>
<p>The wizard shook his head. “Just you and the orc. You have rescuers. I may have made their way a little easier to navigate.”</p>
<p>Nicky looked relieved, though they both were curious as to the multiple rescuers the wizard mentioned. “Thank you, Copley,” Nicky voiced with gentle appreciation. </p>
<p>The wizard, Copley, smiled sadly. “I only wish I had done something much sooner. Go now. There won’t be much time before Merrick and his force catch on.”</p>
<p>Nicky pulled Joe to his feet and heeded the instruction. They started out of the cell and Copley grabbed Nicky by the arm and pressed a rolled scroll in his hand. "I almost forgot. This is a map of the stronghold. The other immortal’s location is shown there. I've also marked a couple areas you might find interesting. Please… check both if you can. I trust you will know what to do when you get there." Copley exited and closed the door after the two were long gone down the hall. Nicky slipped the scroll between the layers of his tunic. As Copley predicted, it wasn't long until very empty cells were noticed. The alarm bells bellowed from the towers and the two picked up their speed.</p>
<p> Nicky and Joe didn’t get far before they were intercepted by a few armed guards, having only their hands and their wits at their disposal. Joe and Nicky exchanged looks before rushing into the fray together. If they were going to get captured again, they would take down as many as they could before they could restrain them again. </p>
<p>Nicky was the first to strike, dodging and grappling with one guard to steal his sword. Another moved in and Joe charged him with his shoulder, knocking him into another guard.. Nicky wrestled the sword out of the man’s grasp and stuck him through without mercy. Nicky helped Joe claim a blade of his own from another felled guard. They moved to keep out of each other’s way, pushing the guards back down the corridor until a single guard was left standing. He turned tail to run, barely making it to the corner to turn… and got an axe splitting through his helmet and skull. The axe pulled back, kicking the corpse to the side before it even had a chance to fall on its own. Andy stepped from around the corner and Joe and Nicky beamed at her. They smiled brighter as Nile turned the corner too. And then Booker came into view and Nicky barely grabbed Joe in time before he charged Booker to rip him apart. </p>
<p>“Don’t trust him! he’s a traitor, Andy!!” Joe hissed and Nicky looked at Andy for an explanation. Nicky hoped Booker was there for a reason and not more treachery, or else he would be glad to let the tiefling attack dog loose on the man. </p>
<p>“Booker’s helping. At least, so far,” Nile explained. “We need his help.”</p>
<p>Nicky reluctantly started to ease his hold on Joe, and Joe sprinted forward. Nicky had to dive to catch him again.</p>
<p>“We’ll deal with this later,” Andy stated, commanding voice stopping Joe’s mad rampage. “Right now, we have to figure out where Qunyh is.”</p>
<p>“They could be keeping her in one of a dozen rooms,” Booker vocalized, glancing around them nervously. “We’d be risking a lot to look through every one.”</p>
<p>Joe tapped Nicky’s shoulder and the elf remembered the map Copley gave him. He pulled out the rolled parchment and unraveled it. “Andy. Here, look.” Nicky passed the map over and Andy held it out completely unfurled, letting them all take a peek. </p>
<p>There was a chamber marked “half-elf” towards the center of the stronghold. Another couple chambers, side by side, had red slashes over them. Andy’s eyes didn’t look away from the words over the center chamber to address Booker, as if the mark would suddenly disappear or the map would change on them. </p>
<p>“Do you know where this is?”</p>
<p>Nile let Booker step by her and closer to Andy. He scanned the surrounding areas around the room on the map for a few agonizing seconds. Andy was close to saying something biting to get him to hurry up when he finally stepped away. </p>
<p>“Yes. It’s Meta-Kozak’s lair. I can show you, but if she’s there…”</p>
<p>“What does that mean?”</p>
<p>Booker pursed his lips a little before shifting his gaze down the hall they had come from. “There will be quite a few guards now, with the alarms going off. And who knows if they moved your friend by now…”</p>
<p>“Then why are we wasting time?” Andy asked impatiently, handing the map back to Nicky and giving Booker a hard, almost frantic, look. “Lead the way. Now!”</p>
<p>Booker didn’t wait around to see what protesting would do. He only waited as Joe and Nicky’s weapons were returned to them before getting right to it. He led them down the hallways and corridors, taking out guards as they met them. Though the number of assailants started to grow thin. By the time they were very close to the chamber, there wasn’t a single guard coming to intercept them. They slowed down the hall from the large ebony doors that Booker said led into the chamber. </p>
<p>“It’s a trap,” Nile commented, turning her gaze on Andy. The determination burned in Andy’s eyes, the orc so close to flying into a rage the closer she got to her companion. “It has to be a trap.” Booker nodded in agreement, but looked to Andy for orders.</p>
<p>Andy’s jaw tightened and she looked at each of them in turn. “You don’t have to follow me. You can get out. This is my quest.” Andy started to move forward and Nile grabbed her wrist. </p>
<p>“Andy… we’re in this together.”</p>
<p>“While I’d hate to agree with the man that stabbed us in the back,” started Nicky with a storm cloud of a look passed in Booker’s direction. “...but I believe we were meant to find each other.” The elf shared a look with the tiefling, the former “fiend” smiling a lopsided grin that was all adoration. </p>
<p>“I should have seen it that way before,” Booker murmured. “When we are together, suddenly this immortal burden seems livable.”</p>
<p>“We were meant to fight together,” Nile finished, staring at Andy steadily. “We’ve got your back, Andy.”</p>
<p>A strange strength kindled in Andy’s chest as she looked at them all. Even as her eyes passed over Booker-- and oh, how badly she wanted to break his neck again-- she felt that mental connection that she thought had broken when they first met. It wasn’t the same exactly, not a fragile string hanging between them with uncertainty. It was something big, something full. A feeling so strong, Andy didn’t have the words to describe it. She wasn’t going to walk in there without them… and she wasn’t going to leave this place without them, and not without Quynh. </p>
<p>Andy grinned, her covered tusk showing with her protruding one. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
<p>They moved to step through the doors and Booker stopped. “Wait, there were other marks on the map.”</p>
<p>Andy turned a glare to him, but Nicky replied, “Copley said that each marked room was important…”</p>
<p>Booker widened his eyes and a crazy grin came to his face. “Copley? That dog… I think I know the rooms and what he wanted.” Booker started to retreat down the hall. </p>
<p>“Hey! Are you backing out on us again!?” Nile snapped.</p>
<p>“You think we are really going to trust you to walk away and not come back with a legion on Merrick’s coin?” added Joe darkly. </p>
<p>“As hard as this is, please trust me,” said Booker, hastily adding as more glares bore on him. “I will be there when you need me the most.” </p>
<p>Everyone instinctually looked to Andy for guidance. “You better,” Andy growled. Booker smiled faintly and gave a nod before hurrying down the hallway back where they had come. </p>
<p>“I hope you’re right about this…” Joe grumbled.</p>
<p>Nile wasn’t sure either, but she trusted Andy. Andy started towards the door and everyone followed faithfully.</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/ZGHvulx"></a>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Through the doors was indeed a trap. Guards lined the walls and the upper level of the room, between bookshelves of old tomes, festering jars and a colorful array of potion bottles. The drow sat on a stone slab, holding an emptied vial between her fingers and watching them like one would watch a spider devour a fly. Laying on the slab was a thin figure, raven hair flowing over the side of the stone. Her eyes were closed in a still slumber; her leather clothes tattered among her body. Andy saw her and her heart ached. </p>
<p>“Quynh,” Andy breathed, moving to step forward. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that,” a voice said from the top of a half curled staircase leading down from the open upper level. Lord Merrick smiled menacingly at them all. There was a small flicker of anger behind his eyes, though he seemed very keen on trying to control it for now. The scarred human that always stayed close by his side was a couple steps down, a gargoyle blocking anyone from reaching Merrick.</p>
<p>Andy snarled and the guards shifted their stance, already drawn weapons itching for a fight. </p>
<p>“I just don’t understand why you won’t submit yourselves willingly,” complained Merrick, taking a few paced steps down the staircase. His bodyguard moved with him, keeping the same distance in front to protect Merrick.. “You have a gift. A gift that needs to be shared, not squandered. There are those that deserve your gift.”</p>
<p>“Then why do you want it?” taunted Nicky, Joe smirking beside him. Merrick couldn’t contain that brewing anger any longer. His frown dropped low and his voice became unpleasant. </p>
<p>“Because I deserve to be the sole ruler of these lands. I deserve immortality!” He shouted, his anger spiking uncontrollably. Andy felt like she was watching a toddling babe throw a tantrum. Merrick tried to collect himself, lifting a hand to smooth back his hair. “If you could just give us the secret, this wouldn’t be so hard.”</p>
<p>Andy’s nostrils flared, her gaze constantly switching between Merrick and Quynh’s motionless body. “If we could just give it away, you would be the last person we gave it to.”</p>
<p>Merrick threw up his hands, exasperated. “And that is why we must take it for ourselves.” He nodded to his head guard before moving back up the stairs to the upper level. The human with the decorated armor whistled for the attack. As guards on the lower level charged, the upper level guards formed a barrier around Merrick.The drow hopped off the table, one sole guard helping her move Quynh’s body. </p>
<p>“No!” roared Andy, eyes searing red. The veins along her arms rippled as she let that boiling rage out. Energy seemed to radiate around her and her companions were quick to move out of her way and charge the attacking guards they could get to. Those that tried to target Andy were cut through like parchment, her strength doubled as her barbarian strength hit full capacity. A couple crossbow bolts flew from the upper level and pierced her shoulder and her side. They didn’t slow her down and the other archers above started to notch their arrows hastily. Nicky hung back a little as Joe and Nile took out the guards closest to him, brandishing his bow and drawing his arrow rapidly. The time it took him to notch an arrow and fire startled the bowmen, who couldn’t seem to load their supposedly superior bows before Nicky took them out. Nicky’s sharp eyes scanned for more archers, not wasting arrows as he kept each kill to one shot. When those targets were down, he shot at the guards creating the blockade around Merrick. </p>
<p>He heard the lord yelp as his protection started to fall. “Keane! Do something!”</p>
<p> The scarred human retrieved a crossbow from the nearest fallen archer, Nicky noticing him a second too late. The bolt hit dead center between Nicky’s brow and the elven archer dropped into temporary death. Joe went wide-eyed, slashing down an enemy before dashing back to Nicky and tending to him. Keane turned the crossbow to Joe’s back. Nile let a guard get a blow on her just so she could whip out a small corner of parchment. Her voice echoed with a brief incantation before the guard hit a blow to her throat, silencing her. Keane’s bolt soared… and shattered against an invisible shield. Waves of light cascaded across the barrier at the hit.</p>
<p>“Damn it all!” Keane shouted, tossing the crossbow and drawing his sword from the sheath at his back. “I’ll handle them myself.” </p>
<p>With the bolt removed, Nicky’s body shuddered as air flushed into his lungs. Joe helped Nicky to his feet, Nicky sharing his gratitude with a silent elven gesture and pressed his head lightly against Joe’s forehead. They held it for a second before Joe rushed forward, the shield shattering like shimmering glass. </p>
<p>Nile was up again too and the guards regretted every last dying moment at the hands of the three. </p>
<p>On Andy’s end, the orc had decimated those bearing down on her. She heard her name through a hoarse voice. Her eyes, irises still heavy with red, found the drow and the guard, Quynh awake and fighting to get out of their grasp. Andy let out a blood-curling battle cry and charged. The drow bolted through the door herself, leaving the guard bewildered behind her. </p>
<p>“W-wait!” Quynh broke free from his hold and the guard cowardly followed after the drow. Quynh picked herself up from the ground and started to stumble over to Andy. Andy’s rage died down as she opened her arms for Quynh, knowing the half elf wouldn’t care if she was covered head to toe in sprays of blood. </p>
<p>A crossbow bolt tore right through Quynh’s heart; Merrick had retrieved a crossbow this time.</p>
<p>Andy dropped her axe, closing the distance between them to catch her. Time seemed to halt for Andy; nothing around her existed as she held Quynh in her arms. Andy removed the bolt from the half elf’s chest and the blood flowed freely. That dark curtain of hair draped over Andy’s arm as the orc held her close. Andy expected Quynh to heal soon, fingers roaming the wet wound waiting for it to close. She wasn’t healing. Andy’s throat tightened, choking out all the words and questions she wanted to ask, everything she wanted to say to Quynh. Her hand pressed frantically against her friend’s wound as she finally got out strangled words. </p>
<p>“Wh… Why aren’t you healing?” </p>
<p>Quynh tried to take a breath and blood bubbled to her mouth; she coughed it up painfully. </p>
<p>“No. No, No, No.” The words finally left Andy’s throat uninhibited. “No, you can’t die. You’re immortal. You’re immortal!”</p>
<p>Quynh shook her head, a small stream of blood tracing a path from the corner of her mouth and down her cheek. “N-not an-anymore.”</p>
<p>Andy cradled Quynh, the symphony of No’s growing louder each time. Joe, Nicky and Nile were locked in battle with the scarred man, Keane. He held his own against the three of them, until Nile managed to drive her sword into his calf muscle. Keane collapsed to his knees with a bellow of anguish. No one took pity on him. Nicky started to step forward to pay him back for the arrow to the face. Joe lifted a hand to stop him, stepping forward and hooking his fingers under Kean’s breastplate. He forced him back to his feet, holding Keane in place as he screamed in pain and tried to buckle back down. When Keane looked into Joe’s eyes, he saw the hellion that the tiefling shared blood with behind those dark brown windows.</p>
<p>“You shot Nicky.” Joe shook his head. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Keane didn’t get another noise out before Joe heaved him up and slammed him down head-first, shattered his spine from the neck and down his back. Joe left the body there and glanced at Nicky, the fire in his eyes dying down. He knew Nicky caught the look of a hellspawn before Joe eased it back; Joe feared Nicky would revert to how he felt before, just with more validity than he had before. And yet, Nicky stepped forward and rested his forehead against Joe’s again with the same gratitude… and more affection. </p>
<p>As soon as Keane had fallen, the guards dispersed and left Merrick open. “Get back here! I command you! Get back here and detain them!”</p>
<p>“Looks like loyalty only goes so far for you, Mi’Lord.” The voice behind Merrick caught him off guard. His back stiffened suddenly, and Booker peeked over Merrick’s shoulder. He winked at the group and started to lead Merrick down the stairs, the tip of a dagger pressed against the man’s back. </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll be damned,” Nile breathed. “He actually came back.”</p>
<p>“And I come bearing an apology gift,” Booker mused, finally leading Merrick to the bottom of the stairs. </p>
<p>“Traitor…” seethed Merrick. Though the closer Booker led him to the trio, the more he started to panic. “Whatever I’m paying you, I’ll triple it if you save me now.”</p>
<p>Booker lifted a brow. “You weren’t.”</p>
<p>Merrick suddenly wilted even more, his gaze locking behind the three. Booker even seemed to shrink a little as Andy stepped through the group and faced Merrick head on. She had her axe again, dragging it behind her and leaving a thin, crimson trail in its wake.</p>
<p>“This one’s mine.” Booker didn’t protest, but kicked Merrick between the knees so he was kneeling in front of Andy. Merrick started groveling. </p>
<p>“We could do great things together. I could give you your own slice of the country. You could be a ruler of that land. I can give you anything you want--”</p>
<p>“Can you give me back the love of my life?”</p>
<p>Merrick balked and started to stammer unintelligibly.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think so,” rasped Andy, before executing Merrick right there. </p>
<p>“Andy…” Nile watched Andy go back to Quynh’s body and lift her up, bringing her over to the stone slab and gently laying her there again. </p>
<p>“But… didn’t you say Quynh was immortal?” Nicky questioned softly and Andy responded, “She was.”</p>
<p>Booker stepped around Merrick’s body. Even at the evidence of a cure, he chose to attempt to comfort Andy. “Andy, I am so, so sorry. I--”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear another word from you,” said Andy harshly. She wouldn’t even look at him. “I don’t want to ever see your face again.”</p>
<p>Booker’s look fell. He rubbed the back of his head as he tried to pick his next words carefully, in case Andy decided to cut them short. “I went to Copley's crafting rooms. I took the jars of Warlock’s Fire there and set them around where the stronghold has the most support. We can burn this place to the ground.”</p>
<p>“Burn stone?” Nile looked at him skeptically. </p>
<p>“Trust me. This stuff is nasty. It can melt metal and eviscerate bone. It was something Merrick had Copley working on for war against the other lords.”</p>
<p>“And now we get to use it on his own castle,” remarked Nile before looking at Andy. “What do you think?”</p>
<p>Andy stared at Quynh’s face and Nile worried that Andy would say she was staying with the body to be completely burned to nothing. Andy finally looked up, but at Nile as if she read her mind. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t do me any good to burn with it, would it?” She looked back at Quynh and brushed some strands of black hair from the still warrior’s forehead. “My tribe believes fire releases the soul to the gods of Before, to live as one of them. The less of the body the fire leaves behind, the higher the god. If this does what Booker says… Quynh will be a queen of gods.”</p>
<p>There was a shared moment of silence before Joe cautiously broke it. “How do we set the fire off without getting caught in the blaze?”</p>
<p>Booker stepped forward. “Someone stays behind to light it.”</p>
<p>“Wait… you can’t be serious?” Nile started. “Yeah, you’re a bastard, but to burn alive like this? Are you insane???”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Booker replied. “But someone has to do it. And no one is more deserving of this than I am. It may take me awhile before I regain myself, or maybe never at all.... Either way, I will promise you all that you will never have to lay eyes on me again.”</p>
<p>“And if our paths should by chance cross?” asked Nicky, studying Booker closely. He shared Nile’s sentiment about Booker not deserving this harsh of a punishment. </p>
<p>Andy answered before Booker. “Then we’ll decide if we want to reconsider the conditions or not.” She locked eyes with Booker. Even if she hated to look at him, she was with the others for more reasons than one. No one deserved to burn-- no, melt-- alive. And Booker sure as hell didn’t deserve to be purged by fire and sent to the gods, if he did perish. Still, she leaned over Quynh, planting a kiss on her forehead before straightening up. “Joe. Nicky. Nile. Let’s get clear and make sure any civilians on the outside are at a safe distance.”</p>
<p>“I’ll spare moments for you to get clear,” Booker said, unhooking a small, rounded vial from his belt. Unlit, the potion looked like melted down metal being worked in a blacksmith’s forge. Booker kept his hands at the top of the vial. “Well. It was nice to meet, betray and then redeem myself with you all.”</p>
<p>Nile rolled her eyes at his shameless joking. “Is now really the time to jest like that?” she asked before reaching a hand out to shake Booker’s. “Farewell, Booker.”</p>
<p>Booker shook her hand. Nicky nodded a silent farewell to Booker. Joe barely gave Booker a nod, still incredibly pissed off about the betrayal… but still felt burning to Warlock’s Fire was overkill. Maybe quite literally.</p>
<p>“Bye, Booker.” Andy told him, looking at him one last time before they left him to his fate.<br/>-----------</p>
<p>Warlock’s fire was as nasty as Booker said it was. When it finally went off, they didn’t exactly get away unscathed. Well, in the sense of physical injury, they were untouched. But, their hair and clothes got singed. The put distance between them and the gate, watching the Warlock’s fire lick up wood and stone and all of Merrick’s fortress. The citizens and the guards of the Citadel that were outside of the engulfed castle watched as close as they dared. An eruption of celebration and prayers broke out among them all, even from those that were supposedly pledged to the Eastern Lord. Andy forced her eyes to look away from the fire and not to give into the urge of walking back in and hoping she burned up into nothing. All this way for Quynh… and Quynh was gone. Nile, Joe and Nicky noticed people approaching them, gratefully reaching out to them in praise. No one balked at their ruined clothing or their smoking hair. No one even cringed away from the tiefling or orc. </p>
<p>Nile’s eyes focused on the swarm of people they had released from the Eastern Lord’s grasp. Where she had been so empty and longing for the right path in her life, she suddenly felt a tender calling as she took in the faces of men, women and children freed by their sacrifice. People who would still be under an iron rule if the mysterious curse hadn’t infected them. And maybe, it wasn’t as much of a curse as she wanted to think it was. </p>
<p>“Andy?” Nile still stood close to the orc, looking up as she tried to decipher the look on the orc’s face. Shattered; her blue eyes showed how shattered she was inside. They had come all this way, only to have Quynh die in her arms. </p>
<p>“We failed… I failed. I couldn’t save her. And the cure is gone with her…” Defeat strangled Andy. Nile wasn’t going to let it.</p>
<p>“Andy, I don’t think we did,” Nile stated. Andy started to turn away, but Nile got in front of her. “Andy. Look. Look at these people. Look what you did for them. This was bigger than us and Quynh. Maybe there is a possibility for a cure eventually, but… I think this immortality has a purpose.”</p>
<p>Andy furrowed her brow a little, still unconvinced. “A purpose?”</p>
<p>Nile gestured to the people, who had finally started rejoicing amongst themselves again. Joe and Nicky were entertaining a herd of children that had flocked to them. A little girl kept trying to catch Joe’s wriggling tail. </p>
<p>“This. It’s not just about taking down one lord. Merrick isn’t and never was the only threat. You may be suffering now, but haven’t they suffered enough? How many people have they and so many others lost? If we have to dwell in this immortal life until we have no more use of it, I want to make the most of it. I want to… do something.”</p>
<p>Andy let her eyes wander around the people of the Citadel. Her and Quynh always hoped for big things ahead of them. Things they had assumed they would discover together. Quynh wasn’t there, but Andy wasn’t exactly alone. She saw these people radiating hope and couldn’t just ignore that they did do some good. Quynh would have wanted to do some good.</p>
<p>“You think Nicky and Joe feel the same sense of purpose?” Andy mused and Nile relaxed with a smile. Joe and Nicky glanced over at the right time, smiling towards the two women without knowing what they were talking about. It was still enough of a hint on what the answer would be. </p>
<p>“I think we’re all in,” Nile responded. </p>
<p>Andy could feel how damaged her hair was where it brushed between the holes in her tunic. “Can I see your dagger, Nile?” Nile handed it over with a puzzled look. Andy gripped the dagger in hand while looking it over and contemplating her next action. “I think a change in direction will be good for everyone,” Andy said wistfully. She reached back and grabbed her fraying, half razed braid in her hand, and cut it off at the braid’s base. Short, ragged hair replaced the once long growth of hair. She tossed the rope of hair onto the ground. Joe and Nicky finally wandered over. </p>
<p>“You look good,” Joe complimented and there was a flicker of a grin on Andy’s face. </p>
<p>“What’s next for us?” Nicky questioned, already assuming they were a unit now without having to be in an actual discussion about it. No one corrected him on it either.</p>
<p>“To the South…” Andy mused, chest puffed out with determination. “I think we owe the Southern Lord a visit.”</p>
<p>Wordless agreement flitted between them, all smiling and regarding each other as if they had spent centuries together. And maybe they would spend centuries together. Andy wouldn’t want to walk through countless lifetimes without them; Nile, Joe and Nicky felt the exact same way.</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>